Captured
by klingonwannabe
Summary: AU set in FTL. Regina caught herself a White Knight and has decided to keep it. Swan Queen. Femslash eventually. There will be triggers in later chapters, this will get dark before it gets lighter. Trigger warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**Authors Note: This is AU set in FTL. This was written by request .com originally a one shot but my brain wanted it longer. This was rewritten by memory only so it doesn't sound or flow as good as it originally did. Femslash eventually**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

The White Knight looked over at the Evil Queen's darkened castle; freshly shined armor gleaming in the moonlight that was peering through the forest trees. The White Knight's men were waiting for their orders as their bodies shook from adrenaline. With one quick jab forward of the White Knight's sword the soldiers ran screaming out war cries, believing they had taken their enemy by surprise. A roaring sound from above made them stop in their tracks and look to the sky. A giant fireball was soaring towards them, whistling as it headed down. Several men fell into the fetal position from the agony of their bodies being burnt before the fireball even made contact. The earth shook from the impact and knocked close to fifty men off their feet. Two more fireballs, bigger than the one before, were already heading toward them. The Evil Queen's soldiers walked out from the shadows in the woods, cutting down anyone in their path. No one had noticed them, their black armor hiding them from sight. The White Knight went to shout at the men to stay calm during the chaos, but before one word could be spoken something hard hit the back of the White Knight's helmet. The last thing the White Knight hears is the sound of a losing battle before slipping into unconsciousness.

Queen Regina walked down the hall of her dungeon with a victorious grin on her face. Her steady pace and the clacking of her heels reminded her loyal soldiers of a beast stalking its prey. "Open" she ordered the guard next to the cell door. He opened it and bowed as she walked by. "Oh my my, Captain, what have you brought me?" She said grinning at the shackled White Knight as if it were a pretty wrapped present. The Huntsmen bowed deeply at his queen but he kept his face a blank slate.

"I thought this would please you, your Majesty. This is the one who lead the assault on your castle." Regina bent down so she was only a few inches away from the White Knight. She reached towards the White Knight's helmet with greedy hands. As she pulled the helmet away long blonde hair fell out of the imprisonment that had been keeping it up and a beautiful woman with delicate features appeared. The Queen let out a cold, dark laugh.

"Captain you have brought me the best present I could ever want."

The White Knight awoke groggy and with a throbbing pain in her head. The sound of men barking orders and heavy marching footsteps made the pain worse, causing her to feel sick. She hissed in pain when she tried to move her hands. They were bruised and sore from being chained up tightly for so long, yet whoever had shackled her left enough room for her to stand and sit as she pleased. It was dark where she was, but a small amount of light crept through the bars of a tiny window above her. The room was small yet big enough to fit several people in comfortably. The stones she was sitting against felt damp and cold. Plus, she could hear the sound of water leaking and hitting the floor. It didn't take much for her to realize she was in a dungeon, causing her stomach to turn, which only made her nausea worse. If she had been captured then it was safe to say she had lost the battle and all her men were slaughtered. She could only hope that one or two had escaped with their lives so they could return and inform the king and queen of what had happened.

The sound of a rusty lock being slid opened brought the White Knight out of her deep thoughts of worry. The door was heaved open making a sharp sound reverberate off the walls. The White Knight attempted to cover her ears with her elbows but was unsuccessful; her head pounding even worse. A tall man dressed all in black leather armor entered her cell. "Stand." She did not. She was not one for taking orders. The man marched towards her so he could stand right in front of her. "Stand for your Queen!" And again she did not stand. A backhand made contact across her face, busting her lip. "I said stand!" The White Knight looked up at the guard with a look that could kill as a single drop of blood fell from her lip. He raised his hand a second time and she had no plans of cringing away.

"That's enough Marcus," came a cool voice in the doorway. Regina had made her presence known and she was wearing her usual attire; a dark purple and black dress that hugged her waist, slightly widened her thighs, and accentuated her breast. "There is no need to bruise the poor girl…yet." The White Knight made eye contact with her enemy as she stepped closer; her high heels tapping perfectly against the stone floor, sending a chill up the woman's spine. "You may leave," she said waving him off. He bowed before leaving and once the door closed behind him Regina beamed at her. "Hello dear, I wanted to welcome you personally to my castle. Now since you _will _be staying here there are rules that-"

"Rules?" Regina leaned forward and before the White Knight had time to react Regina had snatched her face and pulled her close. The Evil Queen's scent washed over her, the smell of roses and apples. The Queen's eyes were cold and threatening and the White Knight's eyes were as sharp as daggers.

"Yes, dear, rules. If you are going to live in my castle it will be wise to obey them. And rule number one is don't interrupt me when I am speaking." Regina went quiet waiting for her to respond, but the White Knight merely stayed silent. Regina let her go and returned to proper form. "We will need to move you, of course, this is hardly an acceptable place for a princess." The White Knight's jaw tightened at the sound of the last word. She thought no one knew. Her parents were in fact King and Queen Charming, but they were so terrified that Regina would kill or steal their child away from them that they decided to keep her a secret. "Oh, yes I know who you are Princess Emma Charming, but everyone knows you as Emma Swan, the White Knight. Don't be surprised, nothing those two idiots do gets past me." She smiled coldly at Emma before spinning on her heels. "I'm glad we had this chat, Princess Emma. A guard will be here shortly to take you to your new room and draw a bath." The door swung open for Regina. "You stink." And with that Regina was gone, leaving Emma pondering why the so called Evil Queen was showing her such good hospitality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters if I did Swan Queen would be canon**

**Author's Note: With classes starting next monday do not get use to quick updates I will do it when I can. I'll do it while I'm on down time from surgery.**

** Chapter 2: Lesson One**

Emma walked into the bathroom and could feel the warm mist from the freshly drawn bath kiss her skin. The bathroom was brightly lit from the large stained windows that lined the left side of the room. Emma was amazed by how beautiful it was; she had expected it to be dark and gloomy like the rest of the castle, but it was quite the opposite. The marble floor had a peach and pink stain to it, the tub itself was bright white with jewels encrusted around the rim, and the walls had been painted to look like the forest that surrounds the castles itself. Emma dipped her right hand into the clear liquid that was filling the tub. The servants had done a wonderful job getting the water's temperature just right. She quickly took off her clothes - her armor had been taken from her before she was taken to her new room - because she knew the water would get cold fast and she wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could. She slipped into the warm water and let out a sigh as it washed over her. She felt guilty for enjoying this, she had just lost a battle and most, if not all, of her men were dead. But she couldn't help it, they had traveled on foot for several days to reach the castle and then had to stay hidden for another day scouting out the area and waiting for night fall. Her body was exhausted, tense, and bruised and with every second she laid there the better her body felt. Emma rested her head on the tub and closed her eyes trying to imagine happier times.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Emma, startled by Regina's sudden presence, jumped, causing large amounts of water to fling over the sides of the tub and out onto the floor. Regina smirked, showing pearly white teeth, and gracefully entered the room. Emma was giving Regina a cold look when she reached the bathtub. "I see you don't even bother covering yourself, _Princess_." Regina was right. Emma had made no move to try to cover her exposed body from the Queen's wondering eyes.

"I am used to bathing and changing in front of people. All the knights live together, I am no different." Regina placed her index finger in the water, as if testing it, and glided a black painted nail across the White Knight's forearm. Emma recoiled from Regina's touch and Regina chuckled at her reaction.

"Are you saying that the King and Queen's daughter doesn't live in the castle? And must live with a group of men as if she is merely a servant?"

"Yes." Responded Emma shortly. Regina's hand had found its way to Emma's hair and she curled a strand of it between her fingers as if admiring it.

"How horrible," Regina said in an over exaggerated tone, as if she did not truly care. The Princess pulled away from the Evil Queen.

"Don't touch me," she spat. Regina smirked then turned her back to Emma to look over at a small table covered in bottles.

"You say that now, Charming." She twirled back around making her dress flutter out a bit and sending a wave of roses and apple scent towards Emma, whose cheeks turned pink once the smell hit her nose. Emma couldn't deny the Evil Queen was a beautiful woman and the White Knight was known among her most trusted men to have a severe weak spot for beautiful women. "Now," continued her Majesty as she held a bottle towards Emma. "Wash yourself with this; I need you to smell nice while joining me for dinner."

"I'm not hungry," replied Emma in defiance.

"Well that's fine, dear, but rule number two; if you do not eat with me you do not eat at all."

"And what happens if I break these rules you've made for me?" Emma retorted with a glare. An evil grin spread across Regina's face.

"Oh, I have a feeling that you will be finding out soon enough. I am heading down for dinner. I have laid out a nice dress for you to wear, that I'm sure that will fit you perfectly. You must put it on if you decide to join me."

"I'd rather starve then dine with you!" she shouted at Regina's back as she made her exit.

"Then starve. It's your choice."

Emma found the dress that Regina had mentioned lying on her bed. The room where she was being kept was different than the bathroom. It was much darker and not filled with many bright colors; except her bed sheets which were a bright red. The dress was a dark blue with hints of silver in the lining. Emma had never worn a dress before and didn't really know how to feel about them. Either way she wasn't putting it on, she had no plans to eat a meal with the Evil Queen. What she needed to do was figure a way out of here. Emma knew that this was going to be difficult; the Evil Queen had the place heavily guarded inside and out. Her door was kept a watchful eye on and Regina's magic mirror could see anywhere in the castle where there was a mirror. The thought caused Emma to grab the dress on the bed and hang it over the mirror, keeping herself from being seen. She rested herself on the bed and examined her body. From where she could see, seeing how this was a bit more difficult without a mirror, she was pretty bruised up even though she had done very little fighting. This led her to assume that the guards took a couple of jabs at her while she was unconscious. The back of her head had a pretty nasty bump but after the warm bath it had stopped hurting. Her eyelids felt heavy, the bath had made her body relax and now she was just realizing how exhausted she really was. She didn't mind being naked while she slept, even in this castle, if any guard was dumb enough to come in here and attempt to take advantage of her they were in for an ugly surprise. The silky sheets felt smooth against her body making her feel cooled yet at the same time a cozy warm temperature. Before she knew it she was wrapped up in them and fast asleep.

Emma awoke sometime late in the night, her room was dark except for the dim amount of moon light that was coming through the windows on each side of her bed. She wasn't sure what had woken her up until she heard the sound of her stomach demanding to be fed. The gnawing pain of hunger had reminded her that she had not had a proper meal in several days. Being on the war march gives you little time to stop and make food. She had lived off of the forest fruits and roots but did not eat the day of the attack since she did not have time. She got up and looked at the moon, from what she could see it would be dawn in a few hours, most of the guards would be stationed outside right now to watch out for any enemies. Just to be sure she would wait for the passing guard that would stop by to check on her so she could count and see how long she had before he came back around again. So while waiting for the guard she needed to find something to wear. Emma opened the wardrobe that was sitting next to the bathroom door, finding it empty. And she couldn't put on the dress, it was covering the mirror. If she put it on now she would be discovered and this might be her one shot at getting away. Her stomach growled, reminding her that it still needed to be fed and it was right. If she left now she wouldn't get very far without having at least eaten something. There weren't any houses near the Queen's castle and fruits and berries would not help her get home. She had eaten so little that she was sure her body just wouldn't have the strength to hold off for another several days. So first, she would sneak out to the kitchen to get some food, next find a weapon and take out a guard, then she would steal his clothing and weapon before making a break for it. It sounded like a good plan to her.

She sat and waited by the doorway of her room listening and watching the moon to keep track of the time. Nearly a half hour had passed and no one had come by to check on her. She gritted her teeth when another wave of hunger hit her; someone had to be here soon, unless the night shift was a bit lazy without their queen being around. About five minutes later she heard it, the beautiful sound of marching feet and clanky armor. She never thought she would be so happy to hear the approach of an enemy. The sound of footsteps stopped right in front of her door and she could see light coming from underneath it. The guard must be caring a torch with him to light his way. Emma sat perfectly still holding her breath and hoping her stomach would not growl, fearing that any small noise would give away that she was not sound asleep in bed. After a few moments the soldier continued on his way and the sound of his armor and footsteps slowly drifted away. Emma waited for another minute or two before opening her door and was actually surprised to find that it wasn't locked; perhaps Regina wasn't as smart as people said.

Outside in the hallway Emma could barely see, which she was completely thankful for. The less light the harder it would be to get seen. She kept low to the ground and out of any small amount of light as she crept towards what she believed to be the kitchen. Her mother had told her about this place, since her mother did grow up here, and that the kitchen was at the far end of the castle. Emma had to hide behind a few plants and walls from the occasional guard but other than that the place was practically empty. It took her a shorter amount of time than she had expected to find the kitchen and her stomach had never been happier. She found some salted meat by the stove and began to chew on it while looking for what else she could find. She found some stale bread and a bottle of wine. Emma was practically shoving the food down her throat, she knew she had been hungry but did not realize how bad until now. She gulped down the wine and only stopped when she needed to breathe.

"I see we have trouble listening." Emma spun around to find Regina leaning against a counter wearing a black robe. Regina laughed at the surprised look Emma had written on her face. "Do you really think that you could go sneaking around my castle and I wouldn't know? How stupid do you think I am? And I see once again you did not bother to cover yourself. Do you enjoy showing yourself off like a whore or are you just a wild animal?" Regina barely had time to react when the wine bottle headed straight toward her face. She ducked out of the way just in time and saw Emma making a run for it towards the back door that lead outside. Emma turned to see what the queen was doing when she ran into something solid causing her to land on her backside. She looked up to see Regina looking down at her threateningly, a snarl on her face. "I was just going to teach you a lesson for the fun of it but now I am really going to hurt you." Emma laughed at her.

"Bitch, I would like to see you try." Regina went down to grab Emma's throat but Emma took Regina's arm, pulled her towards her, then got her foot into Regina's stomach before kicking Regina up and over her head. Emma jumped to her feet and saw the door before her, but she couldn't leave, not yet. She was going to beat this bitch to the ground and if she could she was going to kill her for her parents. Regina had gotten back up on her feet by the time Emma had headed towards her. Emma threw a punch and Regina easily blocked it.

"What?" Regina asked, once again seeing a surprised look on Emma's face. "Did you think that in all my years I never had to learn to fight back?" Regina's knee quickly came up hitting Emma in the ribs causing her to lose her breath and a right hook caused her to stumble backwards. Regina went to hit her again but Emma had recovered in time to dodge it and sent Regina an uppercut, breaking her nose. Warm blood gushed out of her nose and tears formed in Regina's eyes. She grabbed her nose as Emma came in again, face red from the rage that was burning through her. "That's enough!" Regina rose up her palm and sent a wave of magic out towards Emma. It felt like a gust of strong concentrated wind hit Emma directly, lifting her up into the air and throwing her into the hard castle wall. Emma let out a small sound of pain, she was sure a rib or two had broken. "Stay down!" Regina shouted, her face twisted with rage as she pushed Emma back to the floor with her magic. "Fuck!" Regina's nose was still gushing blood and she was clearly in pain herself. Emma giggled at the sign of Regina hurt. "Don't worry about me, dear, it's an easy fix. I would be more concerned about yourself right now." Emma wasn't sure what she meant by that but a hint of fear raced through her. Not that she showed it, she just returned a cold, hateful stare. Regina placed her left hand over the broken nose and took a deep breath. Emma heard a crunching noise and Regina let out a cry then slammed her fist down on the counter. Regina took a moment to recover then grabbed a nearby cloth and cleaned herself up. Emma was still attempting to get up but the magic was keeping her well held down. Regina walked over to a straining Emma and kicked one of her bare feet into Emma's broken ribs. Emma cried out in agony and Regina let out a cold laugh before kicking her several times. Emma started to cry from the pain and was hoping the broken ribs had not punctured anything. Regina waved off the magic field keeping Emma on the floor and placed her fingers tightly around Emma's throat. "Now I told you there were rules, Princess, and if you did not obey you would be punished. I said," Regina squeezed harder and pulled on Emma, forcing her to rise, "if you do not eat with me you do not eat at all." Regina pulled out a pair of shackles from her robe pocket and dragged Emma over to the stove. She wrapped the shackles around a bar on the stove and cuffed Emma to it then pushed Emma down to her knees with one hand. "So now it's time for your punishment." Regina conjured up a whip and Emma froze. She was naked, being whipped with clothing on is painful enough but bare flesh, it will tear her to shreds. Regina took a step back and admired Emma. "I will admit, Princess Emma, you have an amazing body." A sound of the whip cracking made Emma jump and Regina let out a deep laugh. Regina pulled Emma towards her by her ear. "Not as brave as you thought, are you?" Emma yanked away from her.

"You can do whatever you want to me Regina, but I am not going to submit to you or your rules." Regina merely shrugged at Emma's comment.

"Fine, then I'll just have to enjoy your screams." The whip cracked again but this time it made contact with Emma's back, leaving a swollen cut. Emma yelped but bit her tongue as not to scream like the Evil Queen wanted. An evil smirk formed on Regina's face; Emma was trying to be brave and stubborn. How stupid of her. Another hit from the whip left a similar mark and Emma did not scream. Two more times and Emma finally let out cry. Emma could feel droplets of warm blood hit the back of her shaking legs. "You are probably wondering how I fixed my nose." Emma was of course not thinking of this but of the searing, burning, pain on her back and the aching of her ribs. Emma flinched as soft hands cascaded her back. "Magic." Emma felt a warm sensation on her back and then all the pain was gone. She could no longer feel the burning or the blood running; Regina had healed her. Emma didn't understand why until she heard the sound of the whip again and sharp pain on her back. Emma let out a scream this time and tried to fight back tears. "I will keep whipping you and healing you until you beg me to stop."

"Guess we'll be here for a while… I hope you got plenty of sleep… your _Majesty_." Emma was doing her best to sound brave and strong, but her stomach was twisted with fear of the pain that was coming and fear that she would give in to begging to the Evil Queen.

"I feel pretty well rested, dear, thanks for your concern though." A crack of the whip and the sound of Emma screaming filled the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these character otherwise Swan Queen would be canon.**

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming, they make me want to keep writing. Also TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

** Chapter 3: Mine**

Emma awoke the next day and smiled; for a brief moment she thought she was back in her bed and was waiting for the sound of her men laughing. But the sounds of laughter never came and when Emma felt silk sheets she realized that she had been imagining that she was home. She rolled over and shouted in pain. She could feel the cuts on her back from the night before. The memory flooded in and she felt like she was drowning. Regina was beating her, sometimes with the whip and sometimes with her bare hands. She would just tear Emma's back apart until Emma was on the verge of passing out then she would heal her completely and repeat. Emma screamed and cried for hours; attempting to make her mind be somewhere else, but right as dawn had broken and light had just started finding its way into the kitchen, Emma snapped.

"Please!" She shouted at Regina. Regina stopped instantly and smirked while beads of sweat fell down from her forehead. The girl had lasted longer than anyone Regina had ever done this to and Regina was indeed exhausted. But hearing that pretty voice beg so beautifully, she knew it was worth it.

"What did you say dear? I'm afraid I didn't hear you." She cracked her whip against Emma again who cried out. Regina looked at the Princess; her legs were covered with blood and her whole body was shaking in protest.

"I…I said…please…Regina please." Regina couldn't help but let out a bone chilling laugh.

"Please what, dear?" she asked through a bright smile.

"Please stop." Emma begged through flowing tears. She was crying from the amount of physical pain she had endured this night but also because she let Regina win _again_. "Please…Regina stop."

"Will you ever eat without me again?" Emma was practically choking on her own tears now and was unable to find her voice. "Oh well, I guess not."

"No! Regina!...I..I…I won't do it again I… promise." Emma jumped with every step Regina took and had a chill run down her spine when she felt Regina run her fingers through her hair like she was a dog.

"Ok, Princess, I believe you. But I think we will leave these partially healed so this lesson sticks. Okay?" And that is the last Emma remembers. She didn't know how she got back to the bed or even what time it was. As the memory came to an end Emma felt rage like she had never felt before. That _woman_ chained her up like an animal and beat her until she cried like a child. Emma felt weak and exposed for the first time in her life and she believed no one would ever take that from her; she was going to take it back. She flung her legs around the bed and jumped to her feet, but shouted out and fell to the floor. The pain was so intense she thought for sure she wouldn't be able to handle it. _No_. She had to get up. Get up White Knight! Get up! She thought to herself. Tears fell down her face and she cried out in pain but she was finally on her feet. Emma was going to hunt Regina down and make her pay for what she did to her in Regina's own castle. Every step was more painful than the last but the memory of last night kept flashing through her mind. Regina laughing at her, calling her names, making her feel like she was less than human; until at last she had reached the door. She pulled on the door but it wouldn't move, she tried again this time with all her strength but it did not move; Regina had locked it. The rage bubbled over and she screamed.

"You bitch!" She began pounding against the door as tears of frustration, anger, and pain poured out of her. "Come. And. Face. Me!" She shouted with every slam against the door. Nobody came, no one answered or even responded like they heard her. She needed to get Regina's attention now; she was not a patient person. She looked around the room to see if there was anything she could bang or break to get Regina's attention. Her eyes fell on the still covered mirror. She limped over seeing as how her back was seizing up from the pain and making it difficult to walk; her strength was draining out of her quickly. Emma pulled the dress away and threw it on the floor.

"I demand to see Regina! Now!" And with the last bit of strength she had she slammed her forearms and fist against the mirror, shattering it into pieces and becoming showered in them. She felt her skin rip open in places and blood already finding its way out of her body but she could barely feel it; her body was in too much pain to even realize all the new wounds. She collapsed on the floor to her knees in the center of all the broken glass, breathing heavily.

"Rule number three, do not break my things." Regina had appeared in the room, but the door had not been opened, leaving Emma to assume she had transported by magic. Regina's voice was cold and stern, the fake happy cheery voice was gone and Emma felt a bit of panic hit her. Emma looked up at her, still panting slightly. She was wearing an all-black dress that, like all the others, perfected all her curves. Her hair was up in a tight pony tail that started on the top of her head, her make-up was darker than usual and her eyes were painted like a large cat and those hazelnut eyes were for sure looking at Emma like a tasty meal.

"You can't make me do anything!" Emma shouted, finding her courage.

"Did we already forget about our lesson from last night, pet?" Emma smacked away Regina's hand.

"Fuck off!" Regina slapped Emma hard across the face seeming unusually upset by Emma's rejection.

"I guess not." She stated through gritted teeth. Regina grabbed a hand full of Emma's hair and lifted her up, but Emma came up screaming and swinging. One of her fists hit Regina square in the jaw, forming a small bruise instantly. Regina threw her into the nearby wall and Emma cried out from the sharp pain that coursed through her. Regina took that moment of vulnerability to grab Emma by the throat and block her airway. "You belong to _me_ and you will learn your place!" Emma could feel Regina slowly crushing her windpipe but that wasn't going to be enough to stop her. Emma grabbed Regina's hand, squeezed, and with all she had in her pushed the Evil Queen's hand off of her.

"I will…never…be…yours!" She attempted to shout while catching her breath. Regina's eyes were wild with fury and she laughed at Emma. Emma quickly threw a punch, then another, and another until Regina was on the ground and Emma was on top of her, pounding away at the Queen's face. A strong grip grabbed Emma's waist and flung her aside. Several of the Evil Queen's solders had heard the commotion and barreled in. Emma looked at them, her face twisted with rage and begging for them to do something, which they were happy to oblige. They all started kicking, punching, and pulling on Emma at the same time, each fighting to get a piece of her.

"Stop! Stop it, I said!" The men halted and turned to their Queen. Regina's face was bloody, swelled, and bruised from Emma's beating. "I am the only one who touches her! I am the only one who punishes her! Now get out before I kill each and every one of you pathetic sheep!" The men were practically tripping over themselves to exit the room leaving a broken Emma on the floor. Regina covered her face with her hands to heal herself, while Emma struggled to get back on her feet. Emma's back was throbbing and her vision was blurry from the amount of pain; all she could see was a dark figure heading for her fast. She felt a tight grip around her throat and she knew Regina was all better. "_I_ own you. _You_ came to my castle and were planning on killing me. _You_ lost, _I_ won, and you became my prisoner! And if _you_ want to live, you will learn your place!" Her voice was dripping with rage and Emma could see she wasn't kidding; Regina would kill her without a second thought. But Emma couldn't fight the fire beating in her heart, even if it would get her killed.

"And where is my place, _your Majesty_?" The Evil Queen slid in closer to Emma, filling Emma's nostrils with her scent again, as if she was going to kiss her. Emma felt a warm sensation run down to her core.

"Beneath me." Emma looked into Regina's eye. She swore they were darker than the last time she saw them. They were swimming with anger and yet underneath all the rage Emma swore she saw pain, but right now she didn't care.

"I will never be beneath you, Regina. I am better than you will ever be!" Regina dragged a kicking Emma to the bed. She tossed her onto it and Regina followed.

"No, dear." Regina lifted up her dress and straddled Emma's waist. "I meant like this." Regina's voice was practically poison and it filled Emma with sudden paralysis. Regina's slender fingers, starting from the neck, slowly slid down Emma's naked body, staring into Emma's frightened eyes, and licking her top lip. Emma felt her courage come flowing back into her as she realized Regina's intent. She sat up, arms heading towards Regina, but Regina was too quick and pinned her down, her nails digging into Emma's wrists. But that was not going to stop Emma from fighting back. She started thrusting her hips trying to buck her off. Regina chuckled at her attempt. "Mmm. Not yet, Princess," Regina leaned in and licked Emma's neck, sending a confusing sensation down Emma's spine. "But I'm glad you have the right idea." Regina wasn't getting off of her despite her best efforts and finally Emma stopped trying to fight her off.

"I will not let you do this to me Regina!"

"That is the whole point of this, dear. To teach you that you don't have a choice anymore and that you are mine. You will submit to me, eventually."

"Never!" she shouted, inches from Regina's face. Regina rebutted by pressing her lips forcibly against Emma's, claiming her. Emma tried to get her off, but every way she tried to move her head Regina stayed clamped on. She felt Regina gently lick her lips, wanting entrance, and surprisingly Emma allowed her to slip her tongue into her soft mouth. Regina started exploring Emma's mouth, closing her eyes and deepening the kiss. She felt Emma's mouth form a sneer and she pulled her tongue just as Emma bit down. Regina slapped her across her already bruised face. Emma hissed in anger and pain and gave Regina an icy stare.

"If you try to do that again the things I will do to you will haunt you until the day you die." The way Regina said that so calmly caused Emma's stare to turn into one of utter fear. Regina slowly bent back down and began kissing Emma again. Emma didn't kiss her back and the Evil Queen did not care. This wasn't about making love or even having sex; this was about control and claiming what Regina believed to be hers. Regina shoved her tongue into Emma's mouth and Emma fought back the need to bite down on the wet tongue that was already playing with hers. Emma couldn't move anything but her legs, Regina had her hands still pinned and was forcing her head into the pillow with her rough kissing. Regina bit down on Emma's bottom lip, making Emma flinch in pain. Regina stopped and sat back up, observing Emma. She was bruised, her body swelled in places it shouldn't, and the lip she had just bit down on was busted from a hit of one of the many people that had beat on her today. "Well this won't work, I like my canvases blank before I play; plus I do not need you breaking easily…_again_." Emma threw Regina a dirty look, but felt her stomach sink at the thought that she was weak and did not hold up as long as others Regina had faced. Even through the dirty look Regina knew she had hit a soft spot. Emma jumped at Regina's gentle touch as she placed her hands above her exposed breast. Regina closed her eyes concentrating on her task. A warm sensation slowly spread through Emma's body and she watched as the bruises, cuts, and bumps disappeared. Emma knew what was coming and she was ready; she had no plans of breaking at all. Regina smiled at Emma's clean slate body then bent down to bite her neck. Emma yelped but quickly stifled it and could feel another smile forming on Regina's face. Emma decided to pretend she liked it to throw the older woman off. She let out a soft moan and leaned into Regina's touch, making contact with her head. Regina knew what she was doing but she also knew what buttons to push to make Emma come back to fighting with her.

"Do you like that?" Regina whispered. Emma nodded in reply and she heard a deep laugh come from Regina. "You are such a filthy little whore, Princess. I guess that's why your own parents won't claim you. They can't handle the fact that their little girl is slut, willing to spread her legs even for the arch nemeses she was raised to hate.

"Fuck you!" Emma snapped back. Regina hit her biggest open wound with perfect accuracy. Pretending to like what Regina was doing to her was out the window and she was back to trying to fight her off. Regina snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke Emma's hands and legs were tied to the bed posts making Emma stretched open, exposing her core.

"No more of that. If you want to act like an animal I'm going to tie you up as one." She swung one leg off of Emma and got off the bed. She walked so she was behind the bed and in front of Emma. Emma was giving her a stern look; trying to show Regina she was ready for the pain. But Regina had no plans for pain today. Regina's soft hands found Emma's firm legs and glided them down to her inner thighs. She spread Emma's pussy apart and found her rather dry. "Oh dear. You are not wet. What's wrong? Do you not find me attractive?" She asked with a smile. Emma's upper lip quivered but she kept her mouth shut. "Well not to worry I can fix that." Regina got on her knees and lowered her head in-between Emma's legs. Regina started kissing Emma's upper thigh then bit down hard, making Emma's legs flinch. Ok, she lied; she had plans for a little bit of pain. She licked the bruise that was already forming then started for Emma's clit and wrapped her arms underneath Emma's legs. Emma was ready for the pain but not for this. Her back arched up and she gasped at the feeling of Regina's tongue slithering over her clit. Regina stopped and waited until Emma wasn't sure what Regina was doing and then went for another lick. Emma fought back a moan and started thinking about home. Her men joking with her, training day, that cute girl she likes that she buys her milk and bread from. Regina started at a small pace but quickly started going faster. The thoughts started to stop working and Emma tried to slide her hips away from Regina's wanting mouth. But the Evil Queen held her hips in place and the squirming was causing more friction. As her pace increased Regina jammed two fingers into Emma's pussy which was plenty wet for her now. Emma bit her top lip from the intrusion and held her breath, fearing that a moan would escape her lips and betray her. Regina sucked and nibble on Emma's clit as her rough fingers curled inside the young woman. Emma felt her lower stomach getting warm and her muscles were starting to tighten.

"No, no, please no." She whispered to herself hoping Regina did not hear her, but Regina heard it as clear as if she had screamed it. She slowly pulled out her fingers and pulled herself away from Emma's center. Emma sighed in relief, hoping it was over even though she knew it wasn't. Regina returned to her original position on top of Emma. Emma looked away from her, she felt violated and she didn't want Regina to see the begging in her eyes to stop. The Queen could rape her all she wanted but she wasn't going to appear weak for her enjoyment. Regina summoned a riding crop she used on her horses. Emma felt Regina's soaked panties on her skin and was disgusted by it, but there was nothing she could do but lay there and deal with Regina's juices touching her skin. She felt Regina kissing and sucking on her neck. Emma was sensitive there and she could feel herself becoming turned on and it made her sick to her stomach. Regina left a trail of kisses down to her breast and Regina took one into her mouth; sucking on her hardened bud. She took her other hand and played with the other twisting it in her fingers. She could feel Emma's body shiver with pleasure. After several minutes of pleasing Emma's breast, Regina sat herself up once more and smacked Emma with the riding crop on her breast. Emma's body tried to pull away; it was tired of getting beaten and bruised. Emma fought against her restraints and for the first time in her life she felt helpless. Regina came down on the second one, making it go from white to pink. The older woman looked down at Emma with lust in her eyes hoping Emma would make eye contact but Emma kept her face turned away.

Regina leaned back, finding Emma's still wet pussy with her left hand and a nub that was swollen. Emma closed her eyes as pleasure washed over her and bot her tongue so as not to beg for her to stop like she had the night before. Regina teased her by barely touching it and Emma was fighting another moan. Regina smacked Emma on her right thigh with the riding crop, sending a stinging sensation to Emma's brain, but the pain got confused with the pleasure and Emma found herself liking it. She couldn't hold it in anymore; a strong moan came out of Emma's mouth and she hated herself for it. A dark chuckle came out of Regina as Emma started thrusting her hips into the touch. Emma still was refusing to look at the Queen as she started getting close again. She wanted her to stop, she would do anything to have Regina stop. But that's what she wanted from her, to beg. Regina went faster and harder on Emma's clit and another set of smacks from the riding crop was bringing Emma to the point of bursting. Emma heard the sound of something falling on the floor; she felt a rough grip against her chin and cheeks and it pulled her head to face Regina. Emma saw Regina's face smeared with a wicked grin. Emma knew she was just waiting for her to tell her to stop, but she wasn't going to do it this time. Regina's hand made its way to Emma's neck. Regina was going in perfect circles, hitting Emma's clit precisely each time. No, Emma tried to say, but Regina's grip had gotten so tight she couldn't even breathe. Emma's muscles tightened as she came from Regina's touch; her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. Her body seized up and she lifted herself up from the bed but Regina pushed her back down and tears fell from Emma's eyes as her body betrayed her. After Emma came down from her orgasm Regina let go of her and stroked Emma's cheek.

"You broke again, Princess. How pathetic." She whispered into Emma's ear and then hopped off the bed. Emma started to cry and Regina rejoiced in the sound of it. "I'll send someone in soon to untie you and you will join me for lunch." Emma didn't hear her, she just tried to shove her face into the pillow to try to stifle the sound of her weeping. Regina picked up the blue dress off the ground and shook the pieces of glass off before exiting the room. Emma had broken again and she had never felt so worthless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters if I did they would be canon**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I love them all and I hope you continue to read the story as it progresses. Trigger warnings!**

Chapter 4: Payback 

Emma laid on her bed silently crying; how could Regina be so cruel? She had grown up hearing stories of things the Evil Queen had done and the supposed torture of her captures, but _this_. What is she trying to do to Emma? Why not just kill her or lock her away for the rest of her natural life? Emma heard the door to her room open, dragging her out of her questioning thoughts. She tried to wipe her tears on the pillow so as not to look weak in front of the guards; it was bad enough that Regina already thought she was pathetic and easily broken. The Huntsmen came into view; his face was void of emotion.

"I am here to untie you and ask if you wish to come to join her Majesty for dinner." Emma attempted to toughen up and gave him a stern, disapproving look. He did not react and instead went over and untied her, not giving her naked body a second look. Emma rubbed her aching wrist and felt the marks of Regina's nails. "Did you want to join your Majesty the Queen?"

"She is not my queen!" Emma snapped, "but yes I would like to talk to her." The Huntsmen did not react to her yelling at him, she figured he was used to it. Emma got out of bed and looked to the floor for the dress, but it wasn't there. She checked the wardrobe but it was still empty, she looked at the Huntsmen confused. "Where's the dress?"

"Her Majesty the Queen has commanded that until you act like a human you will be naked like the animal you are," he answered stiffly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! _I'm_ the animal?" Emma was shaking. How dare this…this _woman_ keep making her feel so worthless and less than what she was. "How the hell can you serve her?"

"I was once like you, a captive. But I didn't submit to her and she took something from me. Now I serve her to get it back. If you are not careful White Knight you will follow in my footsteps" His voice was cold and void of emotion. Emma felt bad for him and it calmed her down enough to think. She walked over to her bed and grabbed the sheets from it.

"What are you doing?"

"Making my own clothing." She replied to him as she bit down and started ripping the sheets.

"I am to remind you that you are not allowed to destroy Regina's things."

"I don't care. I am not going to let her demean me like this." The Huntsmen grabbed Emma's upper arm.

"She thought you would do this. She ordered me to take you to her if you reacted like this." Emma started pulling away but his grip was too strong.

"No!" She screamed at him as he dragged her out of the room.

Regina sat tall in her chair, legs crossed, sipping on her favorite red wine. A long table sat before her and behind that was a fire blazing in its pit. She was still in her earlier outfit; except she had to change the lace panties from today's activity. She licked her lips at the memory of Emma coming to her touch and crying from having lost another battle to her.

"Get the hell off of me!" Regina did not turn towards the oncoming screaming of Emma and the Captain. Her expression hardened as Emma got closer, screaming profanities at the Huntsmen. "Regina, what the fuck?!" she raged as she reached the dark table.

"What un-proper language for a princess. You may leave us." The Huntsmen bowed slightly then turned and left. "And don't even think about attacking me, unless you want a repeat of the past twelve hours." Emma wanted to wail on Regina until she was unconscious, but for some reason hearing those words grounded her and she could not attack even though every inch of her wanted it. When Emma did not attack she swore she saw the corner of Regina's mouth twitch, wanting to form a smile. But it happened so quickly Emma was sure she had imagined it. "Please," She pointed at the chair on the other side of the table, "sit." Emma stayed where she was, staring daggers at her. "Or stand. I don't care." Regina brought the wine glass to her mouth again and drank the last few sips; ignoring Emma's glare.

"I want clothing." Regina swallowed the last drop and tasted her lips, savoring her favorite wine.

"Why on earth would you want that dear? From what I've seen you enjoy flaunting yourself."

"I haven't had anything to wear since I got here!"

"That's a lie, I left you a very nice dress. Probably the nicest piece of clothing you've ever had in your entire life. And rule number four, don't lie to me." Emma was becoming frustrated, Regina was playing a game with her and she still hadn't looked at her. "Now, Princess-"

"Stop calling me that!" Emma slammed her fist on the table and a half smile came across Regina's face. Regina finally looked at Emma who looked angry and hurt.

"I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?" she asked sounding concerned.

"You know exactly what you are doing."

"I'm afraid you're wrong, _Princess_."

"Fuck off Regina! Yes you do." Regina stood up quickly and slapped Emma across her right cheek turning it red.

"You will stop using that language towards me! I am your Queen! Your captor! And you will show me the respect I deserve." Emma was shaking again, she wanted to lash out. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs in Regina's face, then beat, scratch, and pull at Regina's body. But again something held her back; she didn't know what and it just made her more enraged. When Emma said nothing but gave her usual cold stare, Regina continued. "Now why are you reacting in such a forceful manner when I call you what you are?" Regina's heels echoed through the dining room as she walked around Emma.

"Because that is not what I am." Regina pulled back Emma's hair and played with it as she admired the bite mark she had left on Emma's neck.

"Of course you are a princess. Are you not the birth child of Queen Snow White and King David Charming?" Regina brought Emma's hair close to her face; it smelled of tulips, Regina's favorite flower. Emma was quiet and Regina didn't like not being answered. "I asked you a question." She pushed sternly.

"When is lunch?"

"What?"

"When is lunch? I'm hungry." Emma was not going to 'open up' to Regina, especially since Regina already knew everything about her. This was just another one of Regina's torture techniques and she wasn't going to have a hand in this one." Regina let out a little snicker from Emma's attempt to change the subject. She wasn't ready yet but she knew it wasn't too much longer before Emma would give her everything she wanted. Regina walked away from Emma and sat down on the table.

"Your lunch is already here, dear." She answered smiling; flashing her teeth.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked suspiciously. Regina fluttered out her arms slightly off to each side and for a moment Emma thought she wanted a hug causing her to make a disturbed face.

"Me."

"Wh-what?!"

"Still not getting it? I want you to eat-"

"I get what you mean, Regina! No. I am not getting on my knees to please you; you are disgusting."

"Well you don't have to get on your knees if you don't want to but you are going to fuck me."

"And what makes you think I will?" Regina gave her a wicked smile.

"Because I will let you do whatever you want to me. Within reason of course; if you get too out of control your punishment will be severe. But mostly I'll let you have payback for all I did to you; I'll even throw in my special toys." Regina was slammed down on the table hard; she felt the back of her head hit it hard and she cackled. "A little excited to please me, Princess? You are the slut I knew you were."

"SHUT UP!" Emma backhanded her across her face sending Regina into even more laughter. Emma found herself losing complete control. She had never felt so angry and used; she wanted payback and she promised herself if she didn't make Regina scream she would never forgive herself. Emma's eyes were wide and her mouth tightly closed shut as she smacked Regina again and again. Regina took it, laughing after each hit like she was enjoying it.

"Is that all you are going to do to me?" She said, smiling with a mouth full of blood, trying to edge Emma on. "Look." Regina snapped her fingers and a small wall with hanging objects appeared leaning against the table. "They are all mine; some of them I've tried on you…some I plan on trying on you very soon. And you can use them all on me."

"You are never touching me ever again!" She left a smiling and bloody Regina on the table as she went and grabbed the first toy. _The whip._ She grabbed it, holding it so tight her knuckles were turning white. The rage she felt, it was powerful, controlling every move and thought she made. "Lay back down." Emma commanded, pushing Regina back down on the table as she was trying to sit herself up. "Take off your clothes." She was slightly bobbing up and down on the heels of her bare feet from the amount of adrenalin pumping through her.

"Make me." Regina hissed back.

"Give me a knife." Regina chuckled at Emma's request.

"You still think I'm stupid don't you?"

"Well then this isn't going to go very far. I don't know how to undo a corset and I can't rip this with my bare hands." Regina thought about it for a moment then agreed and summoned a knife. She handed it to Emma then laid back down putting her hands above her head and thrusting out her breast wearing the most innocent face she muster. Emma put her hand on the top of the fabric in-between Regina's breast. She slowly slid the knife down to Regina's bellybutton keeping eye contact with a smirking Regina. Once she was done cutting Emma hesitated for a moment; she could kill her. She could slit her throat before she could call for her guards. Emma's hesitation made Regina's smirk slowly fade away, believing she made a mistake. Emma came down hard with the blade and stuck it into the table right beside Regina's head. Emma leaned into Regina, getting close to her lips. "Did you think you were getting out of this that easy?" Regina laughed, thrusting her hips into Emma's waist which was in-between her thighs. Emma replied by pushing them back down to where they originally were.

"Are you going to make me pay, pet?" Emma sneered in response, and flipped Regina onto her stomach roughly. Emma's rage just kept building; why was Regina enjoying this so much? Why was she so willing to let Emma hurt her? Maybe she liked it? Emma didn't know and right now didn't care. She tore Regina's arms out of the dress and pulled it down just below her waist; exposing her back. Regina put her arms above her head making her back flat and waited patiently. Emma took a few steps back then let the whip fly down on Regina's fair back. Regina screamed, but it was of pleasure not pain. Emma figured she was going hard enough on her so she did it again, this time putting her entire body into it as the whip came down. A large cut formed down the center of Regina's back, bigger than the one next to it, and Regina screamed out, this time it was of pain. Emma smiled to herself, she had never been so happy to hear someone being hurt by her hand.

"Is that all you've got?" piped up the Queen. "I thought you were going to make me pay?" Emma yelled in rage and returned to beating on the woman before her. After about ten whips Regina was still taunting her and even begging for more. This wasn't working, she needed something else. Emma dropped the whip and ran to the wall full of Regina's toys. She saw the riding crop and grabbed it. Regina had been watching her and smiled weakly. "Oh, are you going to spank me? I'm shaking!" She tried to laugh but she flinched in her attempt. Emma came up behind her and Regina shifted so her ass would be slightly in the air. The black riding crop came down on Regina's shredded back. Regina let out a blood curdling scream that turned into an evil laugh. "That's it! Thinking outside the box just like me." Regina screamed again and again as Emma made sure the riding crop hit each wound.

"I am nothing like you!"

"You just keep telling yourself that, dear." Emma saw strains of silent tears running down Regina's face. She was nothing like this evil disease lying before her. She asked for this. She wanted this. She told her to do it! The riding crop was dripping with Regina's blood. Emma couldn't help but like the sight of it, she was a warrior after all. Seeing the blood of her enemy was something that appeased her. Emma forced her on her back and Regina arched it to get it off the table but Emma pushed down on her stomach; holding her there while Regina quivered with pain. Emma crawled onto the table then sat on top of Regina; she felt her knees seep into the small puddles of blood. "Fuck me, Princess." Regina demanded through gritted teeth of pain. Regina hissed in pain as Emma sunk her teeth into Regina's neck. Emma tasted copper as she broke skin and Regina's legs kicked trying to distract her from the pain her body was feeling. Emma bit a trail down to Regina's breasts which were heaving up and down rapidly. Olive skin bruised much easier than Emma had thought as she took Regina's breast into her mouth and had her teeth bare down on them. Regina gasped then moaned and Emma felt herself getting aroused at the sound of such a beautiful, powerful woman making noises just for her. Emma took the nipple of Regina's right breast in-between her teeth and pulled back. "Fuck." Regina swooned and she tried to pull Emma close to her, but the White Knight was in control today. She let go of Regina's hardened nub and pinned the woman's arms down. Emma's face was only inches from Regina's and the look of disgust on Emma's face made Regina chuckle. She stuck out her tongue and liked Emma's lips. Something possessed Emma and her lips interlocked with Regina's. It was rough and messy and Regina was loving every second of it. A tongue forced its way into Regina's mouth; their tongues wrestled for power but Regina finally just submitted and let the Princess take control. Emma felt Regina relax so she shifted her body so her blood soaked knee was in Regina's center. She began grinding against her and she felt Regina moan into her mouth. Emma kept a steady pace and wouldn't allow the older woman to speed things up despite her desperate attempts. Regina was shivering; her body couldn't disassociate from what was pain and what was pleasure. Regina's breath started to become shallow as Emma sped up her pace. Emma released Regina's lips and they both took in the warm air of the room.

"You're liking this aren't you?"

"Yes. You are doing a proper job, just like the whore you are." Emma lashed out by slapping Regina on the face but Regina just moaned in return. Emma abruptly stopped and Regina huffed in protest but she wasn't listening. Emma returned to the toys and looked at them carefully. She wanted to violate Regina like Regina had done to her. Emma smiled and her face darkened as she picked up the toy she wanted. "A paddle?" Asked Regina. But Emma did not reply, she ripped off the rest of Regina's dress leaving Regina's high heels and a see through, lacy thong. Emma made quick work of tearing the garment in two. "Are you going to beat me with it?" Regina had blood on her side, stomach, hands and arms, but Emma wanted her bleeding somewhere else. Emma spread Regina's legs apart holding down one as she turned the paddle around and roughly jammed the handle into Regina. Regina screamed in agony and Emma's sneering face looked down at her. Regina's eyes were widened with pain, Emma had gone too far and she was rather surprised. "GU-" Regina's cry for help was cut short when Emma's free hand pressed down on larynx making it impossible to breathe let alone scream out. Her center felt like it was on fire as Emma started to assault her once wanting pussy. Emma found blood mixed with Regina's essence and smiled to herself. Regina was slowly losing consciousness; the world around her started to blur and the roaring fire was beginning to dim. Yet despite the pain and lack of air Regina found herself reaching climax. Emma felt victory as she watched Regina go into convulsions and felt Regina's cum on her hands. Emma flung the paddle across the room and brought her other hand to Regina's throat. Regina had almost no strength left in her and couldn't physically fight her off. She was fading fast but right before passing out a burst of magic came from Regina's body flying Emma across the room next to the paddle. Regina filled her lungs with a heavy relief. "Gu…guards…" She tried screaming but the coughing was making it difficult. Emma was once again on her feet, her naked body covered in Regina's blood and juices, and the blood stained handle of the paddle in her right hand. Emma charged and for the first time since she had arrived here she saw fear flash across the Evil Queen's face. "GUARDS!" Regina finally forced out a scream for help. Emma was only a few steps away when the Queen's guards grabbed her. They nearly broke her arm trying to get the paddle out of her hands. She was forced onto her knees with her hands twisted behind her back. Regina's breathing had become normal and her face was full of fury. "I want her taken to the dungeons! Huntsmen!" The captain entered looking as emotionless as ever; even after seeing a bloody, naked Regina. "Follow them to the dungeons and once there tie this _thing_ up just like I did you when you were acting like a wild wolf." The Huntsmen's eyes flinched showing the first form of emotion Emma had seen since she had been taken prisoner. Regina's men began to drag Emma's body when Regina heard Emma laugh. Regina looked into Emma's blue eyes with her dark hazel ones as a warning to Emma to be careful where she treaded.

"I beat you." Emma said in a terrifyingly calm voice. Regina's cackle froze Emma's blood and her stomach sank.

"Beat me? Are you being serious dear?" Regina walked over to Emma in a slow steady pace making her breast bounce perfectly with every step. "I told you to torture me and you did. I said fuck me and _you did_. You broke, I won. How many times is that now?" Emma's body shuddered as a dark rage took over.

"I BEAT YOU!" Emma hollered up to Regina.

"You did as you were told, until the end of course which is why you are going to be punished." Angry tears streamed down Emma's reddened face.

"I beat you! I beat you!" She shouted as the guards dragged her kicking, squirming body out of the dining hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters if I did they would be canon**

**Author's note: I apologize about the weird spacing and any mistakes I have not had a chance to edit this since I am just too damn tired. Thank you all for following, favoriting, reading, and reviewing it keeps me going!**

Chapter 5: Soft

Emma was running through the woods; tree branches smacking against her body and face. She was finally wearing clothing, though she doesn't remember how they got on her. She stopped to look around and the forest seemed to be spinning. Regina cackled in the distance sending a shiver up her spine. She wanted to start screaming at her, edge her on, but the fear was too strong, she needed to get away.

"You can't escape me, Princess!" Regina shouted, her voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. Emma started hyperventilating as panic gripped her. As she ran a cold droplet of water hit the side of her face. She ignored it and kept running, but some force started making her slow down. Was it Regina's magic? Another drop in the same place and her running had slowed to almost a complete stop. Another drop of water and Emma's eyes shot open. Her heart was beating hard against her chest with fear and panic in her eyes. She couldn't see, it was pitch black and no light was shining through any windows or doors. Emma felt the water fall on her face making her jump then howl in pain. Her feet and hands were tied together behind her back. Her joints and muscles throbbed in pain. How long has she been here now? She had no idea, there was no light so she could not tell whether it was night or day and no one had come in. She licked her chapped lips, since no one had come in she had not received food or water. She felt weak and could barely stay awake. Emma was lying on her stomach with her head to the side. She felt something around her neck and heard it scrapping the stone floor. There was another drop of cold water and a hoarse scream of frustration bellowed out. Emma began to cry; the sound of her despair bouncing off the walls. She had to get away from that falling water. Emma took a few deep breaths, preparing for the pain. She gritted her teeth as she started rocking side to side. Emma shouted out in pain as she got enough momentum to get on her side. She could feel her pulse beating in her hands and feet. The ropes were so tight she swore it was stopping some of the circulation.

"Weak…" Came a voice in the dark. Emma felt her blood freeze in her veins; was someone in here with her? A cold laugh came from her right…or was it her left?

"Regina?" she asked in a panicked tone. Something moved behind her, or was it the sound of water trickling down the walls.

"Pathetic!" Emma's skin was shivering from fear. Who the hell is in here with her?

"Pathetic…Weak…Whore!" The voice was coming from everywhere and the words were getting louder as they ran together.

"Regina, stop it!" she shouted at the room. Was this another one of Regina's tricks. What did she want from her this time? Emma squeezed her eyes shut as the voice got louder and louder; then it abruptly stopped. Emma laid still, too frightened that if she moved the voice would return spewing hate at her. When the voice did not return Emma wept.

"Mom…Why are you not here?"

Regina stood on the balcony outside her room overlooking her kingdom. Her face was compressed and her eyes were lost in thought.

"What is it?" She asked coldly after being forced from her mind by the sound of one of her guards approaching.

"She's been down there for three days." Answered the Huntsman with a slight look of concern.

"And I still can't sit properly." She replied, her voice like ice.

"She's been down there this whole time without food and water." He persisted.

"And why do you care Huntsman? Have a bit of a crush on our guest?" He kept quiet; usually Regina would have hit or threatened him for not replying but she was still healing from Emma's unseemly act. They both stood silent for a moment looking out into the forest. Regina always enjoyed this view, especially this time of day when the sun was slowly setting and the light of the sun danced through the forest trees. Regina sighed to herself and closed her eyes lost in thought again.

"Alright fine, you can give her my left over bath water and the gruel that I know you give those pet wolves of yours." Regina figured the matter done and returned to her deep thinking, yet the Huntsman stayed, for Regina could still smell his musky scent. "Was there something else?" She uttered threateningly.

"You've gone soft." Regina's eyes flared red with rage and she swirled around. With a wave of her hand the Huntsman was up against her wall. She marched over to him sneering, offended by his words.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said you've gone soft! If I had done that to you when I first got here you would have cut off my head and stuck it on a post outside your gate!" This was the most fight she had seen from him in years; she wasn't pleased.

"Do not forget what I stole from you, Huntsman." He instantly calmed down but there was a hint of satisfaction in his eyes that Regina did not like. She released him and he fell to the floor hard, making him crumble to his knees. "Leave me!" With one last dirty look he was gone. Regina felt a bit of panic hit her. The Huntsman had been her most loyal servant for several years now, even if it was a means to his own end, but if he was acting up then perhaps the rest of the ranks thought she was beginning to go soft as well. If her men started to believe this she would have a riot on her hands. Most of the men didn't follow her because she was queen and they loved and respected her, it was because she had taken something from each of them. They all needed it back and if they wanted it back they had to serve her, these were the rules. Perhaps it was time to visit her pet.

Regina quietly opened the door to Emma's cell. The door was carved from stone and the only way to get it open was with a lever which had been magically enchanted to open to only those who were loyal to her. If someone who was not loyal attempted to open it their hand would be burnt. She brought in a lantern and placed on the ground. The light flickered and danced on Emma's face. The Evil Queen could see the dirt that had built up from days of having her face against the floor. Emma's eyes were shut and her forehead was furrowed as she slept. Regina could hear her mumbling; perhaps young Emma was having a bad dream. She walked over to the constrained woman slowly so as not to wake her just yet. Her eyes were fierce, full of hate and yet something else that she just couldn't put her finger on. She could kill her right now; she should kill her right now! But she couldn't. Why couldn't she kill her? Regina shook off the feeling, ignoring it. She needed to do what was best for her. All she had left was her power, if she lost that she would be nothing. She bent down and tucked Emma's hair behind her ear.

"Mmm…mom?"

"Not quite, Princess." Emma snapped awake and Regina could sense her anxiety as Emma struggled with her restraints. Emma heard Regina laugh as she approached. "How are we feeling, Princess?" Emma grinded her teeth as she heard princess again, she wanted to lash out but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to be nasty and smart mouthed but god did she want out of these ropes. "I asked you a question." Regina warned. Emma felt her heart skip a beat.

"I feel like shit, Regina, how do you think?" She said trying to make sure the sound of her voice would not betray her strong reply. But Regina caught the small shake in her tone and saw her prey was weakening. Regina picked up her right foot and put her high heel boot on top of Emma's tied body parts. Emma squealed in pain when Regina started slowly applying her body weight.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't quite catch that." Emma said nothing in response, all that she could muster was a whimper. Regina smiled and then continued. "There is a rumor going around that I am going weak because I have been so lenient on you." Even through the pain Emma was able to form a look of confusion. Lenient? What the hell did she do to her other prisoners that this was considered lenient? "As you may know, many of my servants are loyal to me solely for the fact that I have taken something precious of theirs. And if they think, even for a moment, that I am weak they will rebel against me. They will most likely torture and kill me then take back what is theirs. I cannot let this happen. So the right thing to do would be to kill you." Emma began to panic at the sound of those words and tried to fight her restraints once more only to fail in terrible agony. Regina waited until she had given up. "However, I do enjoy having my archenemies' daughter as a pet so instead I am going to break you sooner. This is up to you of course. You can either start being an obedient slave or I leave you here to rot." Regina could hear Emma's heavy breathing as she tried to process the information she had just received. "First things first, in my castle I demand that everyone calls me her Majesty or my Queen. I am tired of hearing you disrespect me like you have by calling me by my first name in front of my men. This brings me to our next rule. Rule number five; when you address me you will call me Mistress. Because all good little pets call their owners what they are; their masters. Let's see if you are willing to cooperate shall we? Slave," She said in a slightly deeper voice to show command, "Would you like out of your restraints?"

"Yes." Emma hissed.

"Yes what?" Regina waited and listened but Emma couldn't do it. She hated being locked up and she was sure she was going crazy in here alone. Not to mention one more day without water and she would be a goner. "Well, I am very sorry to see that you have decided not to be my pet." Regina took her foot off of Emma and headed for the door; her long coat dragging across the dirty floor. "I'll make sure your parents receive your corpse."

"Wait!" Regina stopped; her lips curling wickedly. "Yes Mistress…I…" Emma felt her throat tighten and a burning sensation in her eyes as she tried to fight back the tears that desperately need to be released. "I want out of these restraints." Regina did not move; she stood near the exit brushing off some dirt that had gotten on her shoulder. "Please Mistress!" Emma shouted out in desperation. She didn't care anymore; she quit. She would do anything not to have to keep going through this. She can only wish that her family will come for her. Regina sighed as if this was an inconvenience to her when in truth she was relieved to hear those words from Emma. Killing the girl would start a war, plus she would have nothing to play with; at least that's what she told herself. Regina slowly undid the knots on the ropes as Emma tried her best to wait patiently. The rope fell to the floor and Emma slowly straightened out her limbs. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they trickled warmly down her face. The pain was intense as the blood came rushing into her hands and feet. Her joints and muscles rejoiced by sending the feeling like sharp pins were being stuck into her. Regina reached out to Emma who backed away in fear, her face full of pain and terror.

"It's alright pet, when my slaves are good I'm nice to them." Regina got on both her knees beside Emma who was uncertain on how to react. Regina took Emma's hands and kissed her wrist that were marked from the ropes. Emma felt a small amount of panic as she felt Regina's rosy lips touch her dirty skin. "There that wasn't hard was it; Princess?" Emma flinched at the sound of princess and wanted to lash out.

"No Mistress." She replied instead; defeated. Regina brushed the back of her left hand against Emma's cheek before rising.

"Food and water will be brought back to you shortly. You will stay here-"

"No!" Emma screamed. Regina shot her a warning look and Emma fell silent; cowering away from Regina like a frightened puppy.

"You will stay here until I believe you are ready." Regina exited the room, taking the lantern with her, engulfing Emma in darkness. Emma still had the collar around her neck which was chained to the wall so she could only go so far. She felt her way into a corner where she felt the safest and cried herself back to sleep.

Emma's eyes fluttered open as she heard something move near her. A bright light was flashing at her eyes and she turned her head away quickly, trying to shield them from the harshness of the light. Once her eyes got adjusted to the intrusive light she was able to see two bowls in front of her. One was full of water and the other filled with scraps of meat, cheese, and she thinks potatoes. Emma was so excited that she didn't know which one to choose first. Her stomach rumbled begging to go for the food first but her throat had never been drier. Water; definitely water. Emma's bruised hands reached for the bowl of water.

"Not so fast, Princess." Emma looked up and to her dismay Regina stood tall before; her eyes shining in the dark. Regina could see how frightened Emma was and her lips curled from the pleasure of it. Emma backed away and looked up at her new Mistress attempting to look strong but her body unintentionally shriveled back for fear as to why Regina had come for a second visit. "I promised you food and water and here it is, however you are not quite…human yet in my eyes so I'm afraid no forks, no spoons, and no hands."

"What?" The sound of flesh hitting flesh bounced off the dungeon walls. Emma's cheek was red where Regina had smacked her across the mouth.

"Did I sound like I was finished?" She snarled. Emma shook her head as a response. "You respond with words when you answer me you filthy mutt."

"Yes…Mistress." Emma felt pathetic and her stomach fell at the realization she had given up.

"Good girl." Regina reached down to put a grip on Emma's chin and she flinched. "It's alright; remember when you obey well I treat you nicely." Regina cupped Emma's chin and pulled her in for a small kiss. Regina's lips barely glided over Emma's but the fact it was so soft and gentle made Emma instantly relax. "You can have your food and water now." Emma grabbed at the water bowl only to have her hand smacked away. Regina shook her index finger at her. "No, no dear, remember you aren't human yet. So how does an animal eat and drink?" Emma stared at Regina, begging her not to make her do it. Regina's face went stern and she stomped her foot down close to Emma. Emma jumped and got on all fours unable to look up at the Queen for Emma had lost all respect for herself. Emma crawled on her hands and knees to the water bowl and looked at the clear water. It shined oddly in the light of the flame from the lantern, she could barely make out herself in it. Her eyes were sunken in, she was paler than usual, and her prominent cheek bones were sticking out further than usual. Not to mention her eyes; Emma had always had stunning blue eyes and now they looked dull and hopeless. Emma swallowed hard as if trying to push down what little pride she had left so she could survive.

Her lips reached the liquid and her thirst overtook her. She puckered her lips and sucked up the cool liquid. She drank slowly enjoying the feeling of cold water running down her esophagus. As she drank Regina stalked over to Emma before kneeling down and playing with her hair. Emma ignored her; she could do whatever she wanted as long as she didn't take her food and water away. After drinking what she could Emma did her best to eat without her hands or utensils. She learned the hard way that she needed to take smaller bites when she nearly choked on a bit of potato. She ate quickly out of fear that Regina was giving her a time limit. Regina watched, enjoying seeing the White Knight, a once great warrior, eating her food like she was a dog. Emma started to feel full faster than she expected; having eaten so little her body just couldn't take too much. Emma painfully stopped eating despite her brain demanding more, because when will be the next time Regina decides she is allowed to eat again. She felt as if her stomach was stuffed and protruding out, making her feel insecure with her naked body for the first time. She tried covering herself with her shaking arms and hands. Regina stopped her; realizing what she was doing.

"Stop Princess, you are beautiful." As she pulled Emma's arms away from her body. Emma's cheek twitched as if it was attempting to make a smile. "But you are filthy." Regina finished dropping Emma's arms and rubbing her hands together to as if trying to get Emma's filth off of her. "Since you were a good pet tonight I will allow you to leave this place and go back to your room where you will take a bath." Regina picked up the lantern, "also when my men come for you, you will walk like the animal you are back to your room."

"Yes Mistress." Emma's tone was low and quiet as she felt depression sink in.

The men arrived only a few minutes after the Evil Queen left. Her collar was kept on and the chain on the wall was undone. The men laughed at her as she crawled out of the dungeon, up the stairs, and into her room where the men left her. Emma's room had changed; Regina had ordered that all furniture, including her bed, be taken. There was a pile of furs on the floor which is where she would sleep. Since the men were gone Emma got up and slowly walked to the bathroom. The tub filled with hot water and Emma's body filled with ecstasy. She pulled up her knees and hugged them. Emma's skin began to quiver as all her inner turmoil came to the surface.

"Mom!" Emma cried out; tears splashing into the warm bath. "Mommy, please come save me. Please!" She laid her head onto her knees and allowed herself to scream and cry her pain away. Regina lurked outside the bathroom door listening and inside the Evil Queen, a long lost feeling began to surface.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters if I did they would be canon.**

**Author's Note: Thank you thank you all who have read, favorited, followed, and of course commented! It means so much to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please continue to comment they mean a lot!**

Chapter 6: The Broken Knight

Emma sat on her knees at the other end of the table waiting for Regina to finish her dinner. She was told to stay on the floor like the dog she was. She was still naked and had her metal collar around her neck. She slept horribly the night before; the collar would cut into her neck when she would move about. Not to mention her "bed" was extremely uncomfortable and had a small smell of decay and musk, making sleep next to impossible.

Regina smacked her lips and dabbed them with a napkin snapping Emma's mind back to the dining room. Emma felt her stomach rumble from hunger. The Queen did not let her eat breakfast claiming that pets only ate twice a day.

"Don't look at me like that, pet," Regina said after looking down at Emma out of the corner of her eye.

"Like what?" She asked bitterly, "Mistress!" She added catching herself. Regina didn't smile but a bright gleam glinted in her eyes.

"Like you're begging. I hate when pets do that. You'll get your food when I'm done. Until then wait patiently like a good girl." Emma mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" The Queen snapped.

"Nothing…_Mistress_." Her tone was like acid hoping to burn Regina with it but she merely squinted at Emma before returning to her meal. Emma was thankful that she no longer had a mirror in her room; she wouldn't be able to look at herself. When did she break so easily? Why wasn't she fighting back like she used to? Emma couldn't understand it and it was making her frustrated.

"Don't pout Princess, it will give you wrinkles."

"Like yours." Emma said again under her breath but this time she heard her. Regina stood up from her chair the legs of it making a screeching noise against the tile of the room. As she got closer Emma started backing away.

"Stop." Regina commanded. Emma stopped backing up; her muscles shaking from trying to fight her, to keep moving back and defy Regina's demand. Regina walked up to Emma until her knees were almost in Emma's face. "Are you saying I'm old, mutt? Are you saying I'm unattractive?" Regina slowly slid her coat to her sides exposing her legs which were contained in tight leather pants. Emma felt her face warm; denying that she found Regina attractive would be a lie. Emma turned her face away trying to hide it from Regina, but Regina had seen her blush. Regina smiled and grabbed Emma by her hair forcing her to look at her. "Am I not beautiful, pet? Do you not want to fuck me?" Emma's blue eyes looked at her confused, as if she didn't even know herself any more. "Get up on your knees, Princess." Emma obeyed though she felt her legs shaking. Regina took Emma's hands and made them touch her legs. Emma could feel them perfectly, as if they were naked in front of her. Emma felt her core beginning to moisten as she remembered how only less than a week ago she had taken Regina in this very room.

Regina let go of Emma's hands but Emma kept exploring. She slowly made her way to Regina's upper thighs and nuzzled her nose against her center. The older woman shivered and bent down to kiss Emma. Emma subconsciously closed her eyes preparing for the kiss that was coming, except it never came. Regina stopped halfway down and just walked away. She got what she needed. The White Knight could say whatever she wanted in an attempt to lash out and hurt Regina but she was clearly attracted to her.

"I am through with this meal and I'll even be nice and let you have some wine with it." Emma felt herself get excited; her eyes slightly widened and she clenched her fist in anticipation. Regina laid down her bowl in front of Emma and a bowl of water. Emma looked at the water disappointed but saw Regina return with her wine glass. "Paws up and head back." Emma struggled to not roll her eyes. Regina was literally treating her like an animal and it was getting on Emma's last nerve, but she did as she was told. She put her hand up in the position that a dog would when it was on its hind legs. Regina petted her head and played with her blonde hair which was messy. "Remind me to brush you later, pet." Emma's upper lip quivered for a moment. No way in hell was she going to let Regina do that to her; she felt degraded enough. "Ok, pup, open up." Emma opened her mouth wide enough for Regina to slowly pour the liquid down her mouth. Emma had not had alcohol in what? Close to two weeks. It was something she drank on a nightly basis with her men. They stopped a few days before they left for the Evil Queen's castle to make sure they had it well out of their systems. The memories of her men came flooding to her mind. How they were all lost because of her stupidity, thinking she could take on Regina without all the soldiers of her parents' kingdom. She teared up and began choking on the wine. Emma coughed and spit it up onto Regina's shoes. Regina's eyes flared with rage and Emma did not have enough time to back away from her. A fist came down hard on Emma's jaw. "You stupid girl!" Regina shouted. Emma could taste metal and something loose in her mouth. Emma turned her back to Regina and spat out a bloody tooth. The Evil Queen yanked Emma's head back. "Look at what you did! These are ruined." Emma's fury could be seen blazing in her eyes. She felt as if a flame had been lit inside her and she just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Fuck you," she said plainly. A small sneer flickered across Regina's face.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said fuck you. I don't care about your shoes. Does it make you feel important to treat someone like this who is better than you will ever be?" From the look on Regina's face Emma was going to regret what she had said.

"Guard!" she yelled out, making Emma jump slightly. Regina's eyes never left hers and Emma felt the fear begin to boil up inside her. Should she apologize? No. No she will not beg for forgiveness; she'll take the pain. If it means death than she died fighting back. A guard entered wearing his black armor, a helmet, and a long sword sheathed at his side.

"Get my leash."

Regina dragged Emma to her carriage with a leather leash that attached to the collar around Emma's neck. Emma pulled and tugged at the leash put the Queen was showing surprising strength that made Emma more afraid of her. Once she was in the carriage Emma planned on attacking her and jumping out of the carriage to make a run for it. It didn't matter that she was naked anymore. As she was pushed down into her seat across from Regina she was waiting for the horses to start pulling them, then she would make her move. However both the doors to the carriage swung open and two guard wearing helmets which covered their faces entered.

"Did you think I was going to let you be alone with me now that you seem to have found your back bone again?" Regina clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. And I had such high hopes that you had learned your lesson dear Emma." Emma felt her mouth go dry. Did she just push Regina to the breaking point? Emma could feel a ball of fear in the pit of her stomach but she put on a brave face, prepared for anything that was about to come; even if it was her end.

"You can't take that off or break it," Regina informed as Emma went to grab where the leash was attached to her collar. "It's enchanted to stay both in my hand and on the collar it is on. No amount of pulling or fighting will help you with it." Emma glared at Regina. The rest of the ride was silent; Regina looked out the window admiring the scenery while Emma didn't take her eyes off of her. Emma was trying to think of a plan, but every scenario either wouldn't work or would have her killed. She could always beg for forgiveness? No, she's not that broken yet. The ride began to get bumpy as they reached their destination and Emma could see people staring at the carriage in fear out the window. Emma pressed her back against the seat attempting to hide her naked body from all the strangers. Regina just laughed at her. What the hell was she planning on doing? A public execution? Fine kill her, Emma didn't care. But she was going to tell these people to stand up to their queen before they cut off her head. The horses were stopped and Regina's cold eyes made contact with Emma's burning ones as she smiled wickedly. Emma felt the tug of the leash and did her best to stay in the carriage but it seemed the more she fought the stronger Regina got. Emma practically fell out of carriage and landed hard on the ground on all fours. The road was muddy and Emma could feel the cold wet dirt beneath her. "That's a good pet; already in proper position." Emma sneered and went to stand on her feet only to find the two strong guards push her back down. Emma went to get up again but Regina put her high heels down on her fingers and Emma yelped in pain. "If you do not stay down this will be a lot worse." Emma spit on her shoe in response and Regina kicked her in the face as a reply. "Pick her up."

The guards picked up Emma, who now had a bloody nose and mouth, under her arms letting her toes slightly drag across the muddy ground. Men, women, and children scurried away in fear making a path to allow the Evil Queen through. Emma saw all of them staring at her in curiosity, concern, and for some, even disgust. Emma felt her body warm in embarrassment and hung her head attempting to avert the townspeople's eyes. Regina was heading to a stage that she had set up in every town for public executions and information, but this was her first time ever being on one. Her coat was dragging on the ground becoming filthy, which was making her even angrier that the White Knight was making her have to do this. The townspeople surrounded the small wooden stage once Regina, the guards, and Emma had made their way on top of it. Emma was thrown down on the ground and she kept her eyes down, too ashamed to look up. Regina flashed her teeth at her subjects appearing happy and kind which only made the citizens more frightened of what was about to happen.

"Hello my fellow men and women, I, your queen, have come today to make a special announcement. Emma lifted up her head now and looked at Regina. Announcement? What is this woman doing? Regina pulled on the leash and Emma was forced on her feet. Regina dug her hand into Emma's long blonde hair and tugged her head back. Emma's heart and breath sped up as fear gripped her spine. "I wanted you all to meet my new pet. Say hi pet." Emma's lip shook but she kept silent. "What a bad pet. You know I'll have to punish you for that too, but we will get to that soon. Some of you might recognize her as the White Knight, the highest ranked knight in the Charming kingdom, but," Emma's heart beat strongly against her chest, it was so loud in her ears she swore Regina could hear it; Emma knew what she was about to do and she couldn't help what she did next to try to make it not happen.

"Please…don't do this." Emma whispered begging at Regina.

"I'm sorry mutt I don't think they heard you." Regina boomed out to the crowd. "Say it again for everyone to hear." Emma knew Regina wanted to humiliate her and she was fine with that if it meant Regina would not say what she feared.

"Please! Don't do this to me!" Emma shouted out.

"Please what?"

"…Please Mistress don't do this to me!" The words burnt like acid coming up and Emma felt herself becoming sick with embarrassment.

"You see the greatest warrior of the Charming kingdom calls me Mistress and begs to me. Of course," Regina looked at Emma whose eyes were begging to Regina, and all she got in response was a dark twinkle from hers. Regina threw Emma hard on the ground scrapping her knees and hands as she landed. Regina's strong grip returned to her hair forcing her to sit on her knees. "What many of you don't know," Regina continued.

"Regina, please don't do this." Emma cried out. She could no longer handle the situation and warm tears gently fell upon her face.

"Hush dear. It's not okay to speak out of turn. As I was saying my dear citizens, before I was rudely interrupted, is that this so called White Knight is not a knight at all. She is King and Queen Charming's daughter."

"No!" Emma shouted through her sobs. Her body was shaking from the severity of her crying and the fact that she had shamed her parents.

"_Yes_." Regina hissed. The villagers began to whisper and mumble amongst each other. "Look at Princess Charming; naked, on her knees before me, and leashed like a beast. She submitted to me, calls me Mistress, and enjoys the touch of her worst enemy." Emma felt herself go cold and numb; the shame was too much to bear. "Now, my pet has been bad lately and all bad pets need to be punished." Her voice was sweet and yet dripping with danger. Regina held out her hand and a guard placed her whip in it. When the whip cracked in the air Emma jumped and started to struggle against Regina's grip. She didn't want the pain, she had been through enough today. But no matter how hard she tried she could not escape the older woman. Two guards came and took Emma's hands while the Evil Queen gripped her hair. The men chained Emma's hands together then placed them on the stump where the executioner would chop off the head of his victims. One of the guards placed a large nail between the chinks in the chain before hammering it down. Both men let her go and returned standing behind their ruler. Emma tugged at her restraints but it was too deep in the wood.

"Ahhh!" Emma screamed as the whip tore upon her back.

"Count for me my little whore!" Regina demanded. The onlookers were horrified; they had never seen such actions from their queen and many tried to get away only to be stopped by local guards. "You all must stay! I want you all to see the broken Princess and what happens if you defy me!" The villagers could feel the rage coming from Regina; her eyes were wide and a twisted sneer seemed to contort her face. Regina returned to Emma who lay weeping against the stump. "I still didn't hear a number." Emma said nothing, not because she was trying to stand up to Regina and be brave, but because she physically couldn't. Another crack as the whip broke through the air and Emma shouted in pain.

"One!" She bellowed.

"Wrong dear." Regina's arm came down again with a snap peeling the flesh off of Emma.

"Three!"

"Very good Princess." Regina lowered the whip and walked over to a cowering Emma. Regina took off her black glove and Emma felt her soft, warm hand go between her thighs. An anticipated moan escaped Emma as Regina's fingers slid inside her. Emma felt herself get wet as Regina started a gentle thrusting pace inside her. Men and women were covering the eyes of their children, wishing they all could escape from the horrific scene. After a few more thrust Regina removed her fingers and showed them to the crowd. "Look at the whore who becomes moist at my touch. The slut loves to spread herself for me and even begs me to fuck her. Isn't that right, Emma?"

"Yes Mistress…" Emma muttered out barely able to speak. She had stopped sobbing but silent tears were still falling.

"You see! Go tell everyone you meet that not only have the Charmings lied to their people about having a child but that she is a whore." Emma said or did nothing to stand up against these allegations. Regina had finally done it; she had destroyed the last bit of fight Emma had. Now her parents would know she was alive but also a lesbian whore who fucked their greatest enemy.

The ride home was quiet except for the sound of Emma hissing every time they hit a bump. Regina had decided not to heal her but she felt such little pain compared to what she felt inside. Her heart was beating and she was breathing but she felt like she was dead. She was still crying at the thought of her parents' reaction to the news of their daughter. Regina ignored the sound of Emma's tears and sniffling, well she pretended to anyway. As she watched the forest trees come into view and then disappear just as quickly she felt a small stab of something in her gut. Maybe she was just hungry? I mean the Evil Queen couldn't be feeling _bad_ for the Princess right? Regina did her best to fight the feeling and once home Regina didn't even look at Emma as she was carried off by the guards to her room. Emma was emotionally and physically drained and once inside her room she crawled to her bed made of furs and fell fast asleep.

"Pet." Came a soft voice in the distances. Emma furrowed her brow from her sleeping being disrupted. "Wake up, pet." Emma groaned as she stretched out her body and slowly opened her eyes. "I do not like repeating myself, slave." The sternness in Regina's voice finished waking Emma completely up and she slowly got to her feet. "Are we human yet?" Regina asked as if she knew Emma was trying to stand on two feet. The old Emma would have rolled her eyes or told her to fuck off, but she was gone and now there was only this shell of a human left. Emma got down on her scrapped hands and knees attempting to ignore the stinging sensation throughout her body. Regina could hear Emma hissing and moaning in pain; the younger woman had taken quite a beating today and Regina refused to heal her.

Emma headed to where she heard Regina's voice and found her in the bathroom. The Evil Queen sat naked in the bathtub filled with steaming water. Regina's long dark hair was undone and flowing down into the water. Her olive skin reflected beautifully off the water and her perky breasts were slightly beneath the water's surface. Regina was looking forward as if admiring the stained glass and didn't make any movement to recognize Emma's presence.

"It's about time, I'm sure you've figured by now I do not like to be kept waiting." Emma said nothing in reply, instead she just swallowed hard from fear of what was going to happen next. "Come here dear." Regina had still not looked at Emma making Emma feel somehow even more less than human than she already felt. Emma crawled over to the tub, fighting back tears from the searing pain. Regina took a hand out of the water and played with Emma's hair. "You've had a rough day and I know most animals can clean themselves but I think you might need a bit of help tonight. You can stand up and get in the bath with me." Emma slipped into the tub and yelped as the warm water hit her open wounds on her back. "Come here pet." Regina purred. Emma scooted a little closer to her, but Regina shook her head and twirled her finger signaling to turn around. Emma did as she was told and felt Regina's smooth, wet hands on each arm pulling her back. Emma could feel Regina's breast against her breast and flinched. "I know, pet, but you disobeyed me. Have we finally learned our lesson?" Emma nodded as a silent tear fell out of her right eye. Regina moved some of Emma's hair out of her way and kissed her neck. Regina felt Emma shiver at her touch and smiled to herself.

Regina picked up a bit of cloth and dipped it in the water before putting a blue liquid on it. Regina let the cloth glide down Emma's harm and watched the dry mud turn back into a liquid and fall into the tub.

"Why did you break? I mean I have done worse things to you than what I did today. What did it?" Regina knew the reason but she wanted to hear it from Emma. She didn't understand why she needed to know, but something about this woman made her ask these sorts of questions. Emma kept silent and just looked down at the water as Regina continued to clean her. "Rule number six; when I ask you something you answer immediately." Emma cried out when Regina pushed the wet cloth into her shredded back. "Understand?"

"Y..yes Mistress."

"Now once again, why did you break today?"

"My parents."

"What about them?"

"They never really wanted me; I'm sure their reasoning's are sound, but when you are raised by an old woman who already had kids of her own, paid by your flesh and blood, you wonder about their intentions." Regina washed behind Emma's neck and rubbed it hoping to ease her tension slightly. "My mother has never held me and my father has never told me he was proud of me. In fact they were always colder to me than to any other knight in the group. That's why I worked so hard to become the leader of the knights. They had a contest and I beat ever single man out there; they had no choice but to give me the title. It's the same reason why I tried storming your castle. I thought if I killed you my mother would finally hold me and my father would tell me he was proud of me." Emma grabbed her knees and held them as she started to cry. She had never told anyone this before; her entire life she had held this in and here she was spilling it all out for the woman who raped, beat her, and in the end defeated her. "And now they'll know their daughter is a lesbian whore who slept with their worst enemy and allowed her to break her." Emma's body shook as she let go of everything and began to sob into her knees. Regina was looking at Emma with what appeared to be pity. Did she feel bad for Emma?

"Shh, pet, it's ok." Regina pulled Emma the rest of the way back and held her in her arms. Emma hated herself for it but she needed someone at this moment so she leaned into Regina and allowed her to hold her while she let all the years of pain out. Regina played with her hair and started softly planting kisses around Emma's neck and shoulder. Emma moaned; she wanted Regina this very moment. She needed to be handled, felt, and wanted and Regina was the perfect candidate. All the things that Regina had put her through this past week left her mind. Emma took Regina's free hand and slowly slid it down her waist heading towards her core. Regina took her hand away and smacked Emma's hand. "Stop it. I set the pace." Emma's crying had slowed to a trickle of silent tears and Regina was ravishing her neck making Emma's breathing difficult. A soft moan fell from Emma's lips and she shifted in the tub as her arousal began to peak.

Regina cupped a breast and twisted the harden nipple. Emma opened her mouth to let out another moan when Regina's second hand dropped the cloth and covered it. Emma started to struggle once her breathing became obstructed by the hand.

"No, no dear. Just calm down…that's it." Regina felt Emma's breathing go back to normal before she finally headed down to Emma's center. Emma's body jolted upward when the tip of Regina's index finger reached her ready clit. Emma was wanting more; she needed more. She grabbed onto Regina's hand and pushed back as she started grinding against it. Regina had a wicked smile on her face. She had finally gotten the Princess to want her. Emma's muscles started to tighten and she felt her heart beating against her chest. She was so close, she needed this so badly and Regina was going to give it to her.

"Your majesty." Regina pulled her finger away and rested her hand on Emma's stomach. The frustration Emma felt was unbearable. She gave Regina a wanting look and was rubbing Regina's hand that had been doing such a wonderful job below, but Regina wasn't paying any attention to her for she was too busy giving her guard a stern look.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked agitated.

"I'm sorry your majesty it's just that…"

"What is it? Spit it out! Do you not see I am busy?"

"It is Maleficent my queen, she has decided to stop for a visit."

"Oh god, that woman. Tell her I am busy and to come back another time!"

"But I've traveled so far to see you my friend." Came a sickening sweet voice from outside the bathroom. Maleficent strode into the bathroom and smiled at the position Queen Regina was in. She had her hair messy and curled while wearing a long black coat and a bright red dress that was skin tight.

"Maleficent, dear, what a lovely surprise; guard get my robe. What brings you here?" Maleficent walked towards them slowly wanting the image before her to imprint on her mind.

"I heard about your new pet and I wanted to see for myself." Emma's eyes widened in fear; Maleficent was known to be the most evil of all the women in their land; next to Regina of course. Emma couldn't handle the thought of both of them in the same room with her as the center of attention. "She is very pretty." Maleficent let her hand cascade down Emma's stomach making Emma panic and jerk away.

"Stop it!" Regina hissed at her. She didn't want Maleficent to see Emma like this. Emma needed time to heal properly so she would not even take a breath without her permission. Emma stopped immediately but her breathing was sporadic and Regina had to let go over her mouth so she wouldn't pass out. Maleficent smiled at Regina and Regina smiled back the best she could. She knew why Maleficent was really here.

"It's nearly supper time and I have such a long ride home, do you mind if I stay for dinner." Regina beamed at her.

"Not at all my friend; it's always a pleasure to have you." Maleficent returned the smile and exited. Regina pushed Emma away and got out of the tub taking the robe from the guard. Emma let out a small huff of disappointment.

"Don't worry my pet we will finish this another time. Now get out and dry off, I will fetch you when dinner is ready." Emma stayed in the tub after Regina left in a hurry and had seen the worry in Regina's eyes. Why was Maleficent here? And why so much interest in her?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters if I did they would be canon**

Chapter 7: Sharing

About an hour later Regina had returned holding the same leash she had been holding earlier in the day. She latched it on to Emma's collar and walked her down to the dining room. Maleficent was sitting in a large chair, even bigger than Regina's, on one end of the table.

"Sit." She demanded towards Emma. Emma settled back onto her legs and feet next to Regina's chair. Regina sat down and flashed Maleficent a fake smile.

"Your pet seems to be obeying nicely."

"Yes well," Regina shifted in her chair, "she is still in the process of training, but is coming along quite nicely. Isn't that right , Princess?"

"Yes, Mistress." Maleficent laughed.

"I still can't believe you got the Charmings' daughter and turned her into a filthy slave whore."

"She was always a filthy whore; I just helped with the slave part." They both laughed at the enjoyment of harassing young Emma and all Emma could do was hang her head, attempting to hide herself from the cruel women before her. Servants came in carrying trays of food with lids on them to keep the food nice and warm. They ate in silence and Emma waited patiently for her food. Emma had been watching Regina until Regina gave her a stern look for begging. Emma quickly looked away and turned her head. Her eyes lead her to Maleficent who had been eying Emma for a while now. Once they made contact Emma saw the lust in Maleficent's eyes and she licked her top lip towards Emma. The young knight felt her heart skip a beat at the realization as to why Maleficent had made a visit.

"I'm so glad you got a pretty pet this time. The last one was so brutish and hairy. I bet this one is soft and smooth." Regina smirked and placed her left overs on the floor. Emma felt her mouth water as the scent of the red meat and peas filled her nostril. Her stomach growled right before she lowered her head and started chewing away at the meat with nothing but her teeth for help. Regina played with her hair while she ate but Emma barely noticed since she hadn't eaten all day today and could only think of the food.

"She is indeed. And a very good fuck." Maleficent raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"So when is it my turn?" Coughing echoed through the room as Emma chocked on her food from hearing Maleficent. Regina looked down at her as if she was embarrassing her.

"Control yourself!" Emma tried to silent the coughing and her eyes started to water. "I don't know what you mean, Maleficent."

"I think you do, dear. Come now, we played with all your other toys together. Why not share this one." Regina didn't want to share Emma. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something tugging at the back of her mind not to let Maleficent have Emma.

"It's not because I don't want to share…it's because she just isn't properly trained for me yet let alone the both of us." A wicked grin crept across Maleficent's face.

"But training is the best part. Oh please friend this one is so pretty. Plus she is your enemy's daughter. I never got to have fun with my mine; it will be like fulfilling a fantasy. Unless of course you are getting attached to this one."

"No." Regina retorted quickly. "No, don't be ridiculous. She is just a thing. Of course we can share, you know I always do." Emma's heart sank at the thought. Both Regina and Maleficent together, _training_ her. She couldn't take the pain and the thought of being so used like a common whore on the street.

"Mistress…Please no." Emma's blue eyes looked into Regina's hazel ones searching for any sign of sympathy and for a moment she was sure she saw it, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"You are my slave and if I decided to share you with the entire kingdom you will do it without question!" Regina spat out. She was angry, too angry for something so simple as a slave asking not to do something. Why was she reacting so harshly and overdramatically? She pushed the feeling aside and sat silently in her chair mindlessly playing with Emma's hair, who's shivers she could feel. After a moment Regina gave Maleficent a wide, yet fake, grin. "I'd be honored if you'd help train my animal." Emma felt her blood freeze. "However let the poor thing finish eating first; she'll need her strength after all."

Emma did her best to eat as slowly as she possibly could, however, Regina and Maleficent grew impatient. They took what was left of her food and practically dragged her up the stairs together. Once they made it up the stairs they headed past Emma's room and went straight for Regina's bedroom. Emma wasn't fighting them but she wasn't exactly crawling at a speed desired by the two older women. They walked ahead of her, Regina tugging at the leash and the sounds of Emma's troubled breathing making Maleficent smiled wickedly. Emma could only panic for what was about to come. Old Emma, the White Knight, would have fought tooth and nail to not let these two women ravish her, but that Emma was dead and gone. She couldn't believe that she was going to let this happen but Emma could not fight, despite a small part of her telling her she should. She just couldn't find the strength.

Maleficent swung open the door to Regina's chambers as Regina dragged an unwilling Emma through the doorway.

"Get on the bed pet." Emma didn't move right away, instead she gave Regina a pitiful look, begging for her not to continue this. Unknown to Emma, Regina did not want to. She didn't want Maleficent's greedy hands ruining her property. But if she didn't Regina would be seen as weak to Maleficent. She didn't need her only ally running off to join her enemies from fear of losing. When Emma did not comply Regina back handed her, forming a bruise across Emma's pale face. She moved to slap her again but Emma quickly climbed on top of the bed and sat on the back of her legs and heels like she had at dinner. "Now." Regina said coldly. "Rule number seven: while Maleficent, or any other woman, is joining us you will refer to us both as Mistress. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mistress." Emma answered in a soft voice. Maleficent let out a cold laugh sending a chill up both Regina's and Emma's spine.

"I am going to enjoy this." With a clap of her hands Maleficent's wardrobe changed in front of them. The red dress had been replaced with a tight red leather corset that caused Maleficent's breasts to appear as if they were about to fall out. It was skin tight and knee high boots covered the majority of her legs. Regina snapped her fingers to change her outfit as well. Regina's corset looked similar to Maleficent's only it was black and she was only wearing basic high heels. Maleficent had a crooked smile on her face as she glided towards Regina. She played with Regina's long hair; twisting strands in-between her fingers.

"Remember the rule. The first one to moan gets to play and be second in command."

"I remember." Regina cooed as she went in for a kiss. Red lips captured each other and both women began to fight for dominance. Emma watched helplessly as the two villains began to explore each other's body. Regina's tongue slithered around Maleficent's and she felt it fight back. She smiled as she pulled her tongue out and bit down on Maleficent's bottom lip. She felt Maleficent jump but not a single noise escaped her. Maleficent's right hand traveled down Regina's waist; her fingers searching for Regina's already drenched core. Her fingers grinded against its target and Regina thrust forward against it unintentionally causing her to bite down on Maleficent's neck to stifle her moan. Maleficent hissed from the sudden unprepared pain. Regina dug deep with her teeth drawing a trickle of blood into her mouth. The metallic taste caused her own blood to race through her veins and a rush of heat washed over her. Maleficent wasn't her favorite person, hell she didn't have favorites, but the woman always new how exactly to get Regina going better than anyone. Maleficent tugged hard on Regina's hair that was in a ponytail, making it much easier for her to get at, and pulling Regina's mouth off of her. They looked deep into each other's eyes; both were filled with lust and rage. Maleficent grabbed Regina and pushed her against a nearby wall. She pounced on her, forced her knee between Regina's legs making them spread apart for easy access. Then her fingers forcefully entered Regina and then bit down on her collar bone. Regina shouted out from the sudden intrusion but involuntarily moaned as Maleficent started at a fast pace. Instead of stopping Maleficent continued and Regina could not help but push her hips back further demanding more. Maleficent abruptly stopped as she felt Regina's walls begin to tighten. Regina nearly fell to her knees but forced herself to stay up.

"You always were easy." Maleficent said laughing. She turned her eyes on her new prey, Emma. Emma was almost in tears when Maleficent reached her. "It's ok, pet." She said gently brushing Emma's hair with her fingers. Emma was starting to shake and had stiffened up. Maleficent got behind Emma and warmly kissed her neck attempting to calm her young victim. Maleficent grinned through her kiss as a chill was sent through Emma. She roughly pulled the young woman's head to the side and bit her neck; bruising it. Emma let out a squeal from pain and Maleficent's hand was traveling down her body. Her hands were smooth and warm against Emma. "She's so cold, Regina. Poor thing."

"Good thing we are going to warm her up then." Regina replied fakely. Maleficent giggled in excitement and slowly crept to Emma's thighs. Emma flinched as sharp fingernails glided across her inner thigh. The older woman wrapped her free arm around Emma's neck causing Emma's eyes to flicker with fear. Regina and Emma made eye contact making Regina see that flame of fear. A knot formed inside Regina's stomach; was this guilt she was feeling? She tried to shake it off but it didn't leave. She took a step forward and Maleficent noticed.

"Uh mmm. I get her first then it's your turn and then we share."

"Of course... I just got excited that's all."

Maleficent returned to Emma and allowed her long middle finger flick across her clit. A soft moan came from Emma as her body reacted to the touch.

"The whore likes it! And she is nice and warm down here." Maleficent repeated the action and Emma jumped from the pleasure. She didn't want this, not really, but somehow her body was turned on and begging to be touched. Emma moaned louder as Maleficent started a circular, steady pace against her sensitive area. Regina watched wanting to both join in and make it stop. Emma's hips rotated against Maleficent's fingers, attempting to get more friction. Maleficent laughed gleefully at the feeling of Emma wanting to be touched. Emma felt her body flame up with heat causing her to become wet. However, Maleficent's kindness was about to come to an end. The older villain pushed Emma face first into the bed, smothering her.

"Bottoms up, dear." Emma did not comply for she was too busy trying to find a way to breathe through the cotton sheets. Maleficent smacked her with her opposing hand along her bottom. A muffled yelp was heard from Emma. "I said bottoms up!" Emma rose her hips up so now her ass was perfectly visible to Maleficent. "Good girl. See Regina, she isn't that bad. You just have to have a strong hand with her." Regina's cheeks went pink from the comment but gave a small grin in reply. "Let's see how wet the slut is." Maleficent took three of her long fingers and roughly jammed them into Emma's center. A very clear scream found its way out of Emma and the sheets. If anyone could see her face they would have seen tears pouring from her eyes. "She feels wet but I think we could do better." Maleficent began to thrust in and out of Emma using her whole body to intensify the pressure. She took her fingers completely out and then would roughly place them back in, making Emma scream each time. She eventually stopped after she got bored with Emma's cries of pain and began on a steady pace.

Emma was struggling for air and was struggling against Maleficent who was much stronger than she appeared. Maleficent finally decided to let the poor girl breath by grabbing her hair and pulling her head up. Emma's face was red and twisted in pain from Maleficent stretching her walls. Regina's pussy was wet from watching Maleficent use Emma, despite a part of her disliking it.

"Tell me pet do you like this?" Regina asked from the foot of the bed. Emma didn't answer, she couldn't answer, the words were lost in the feeling of pain, angst, and being broken.

"I guess she doesn't like it." Maleficent said into Emma's ear. She stopped and pulled her fingers from Emma and threw her to the side. Maleficent admired Emma's juices that glistened against the light of setting sun. She brought a finger to her mouth and licked it. "Oh my, she tastes very good. Pure and fresh. Come Regina, taste your animal." Regina placed a knee on the bed to help get her close to Maleficent's out stretched hand. Regina put the two remaining wet fingers into her mouth and slowly sucked on them. Maleficent couldn't help but bite her lip at the site of Regina intensely looking at her while she sucked away at her fingers and cleaned them for her.

"Mmm, my pet does taste good." Emma had curled herself into the fetal position, staying quiet until she was given permission to talk. Maleficent exited the bed and looked around.

"I'm afraid I forgot my toys Regina. May I borrow yours?" Again Regina felt as if she should say no. Maleficent loved causing pain; especially on women. The few times they enjoyed each other's company Regina had to fight her off with magic when she would become too rough. Maleficent gave her a sideways glance as if she knew what Regina was thinking and could sense her worry.

"Do you think I am going to damage your property?"

"I wouldn't care if you did and I do not know where you are getting this from." Regina snapped her fingers and a wall of toys hanging on nails appeared. Maleficent had a gleam in her eyes that once again caused Regina to become worried. She grabbed the flogger and climbed back onto the bed.

"Now since you didn't enjoy what we were doing before let's try something else, hmm?" Emma tightened up in her ball but felt strong fingers grasp her hair forcing her to move. "Hands and knees." Maleficent commanded coldly. Emma did as she was told though she thought she could barely move from the amount of shivering her body was doing. Maleficent allowed one of her fingers to glide down Emma's back enjoying the smoothness before it became bumped and raised. The sound of leather hitting flesh filled Regina's ears as she watched the flogger make contact with Emma's back. Emma shouted out in pain and Maleficent admired the streaks of red lines now forming across Emma's back. Maleficent's mouth was practically drooling at the thought of how the slave's back was going to look. The flogger came down again and again, each time a scream of pain coming from Emma's sweet mouth. Regina couldn't take it anymore and steadied herself by putting one hand on the bed. She stretched out her legs and let her fingers explore her dripping pussy. Regina's clit was swollen and sensitive to the slightest touch. She teased herself wanting to enjoy the screams of agony her pet was making from another woman. As blood started to drip down Emma's curved back Regina entered herself. Maleficent's eyes fluttered with passion and dropped the flogger and grasped Regina's face. Lips crashed together and tongues twisted amongst each other. Regina sped up her pace moaning into Maleficent's mouth. On the sidelines Emma withered in pain watching the two women entangled in each other. A single tear landed on Emma's nose; she was silently begging for death to take her.

Maleficent ravished Regina's mouth as Regina's body started to tense up. Regina could feel her walls tightening and a heat in her lower stomach; she was close. Maleficent decided to help her along and added her own hand to the mix. She circled Regina's clit making Regina quiver with pleasure. Another thrust from her own fingers and she came hard needing to hold on to Maleficent to keep from falling. Maleficent grabbed Regina's hands and sucked on her fingers until they were clean of her own juices. This caused Regina's lust to fire up again but Maleficent was done with her and wanted to go back to Emma.

"No." Emma whimpered out as Maleficent returned to her.

"What did you say to me?" Maleficent hissed. She gripped Emma's ankles and dragged her off the bed, taking the sheets with her from Emma gripping them. "Stop fighting!" Emma stopped struggling against Maleficent's touch but the fear was so powerful. She grabbed Maleficent's legs and hugged them.

"Please, Mistress, please I'm sorry! Don't hurt me anymore! I'll be good!" Tears were streaming down Emma's face and she was kissing up and down Maleficent's legs. "Please. I'll be good..." Maleficent gently placed a warm hand against Emma's face, stroking it. Emma leaned into the unnaturally kind touch.

"No." Emma's eyes widened in fear. A flow of magic released itself from Maleficent's right hand causing Emma to be lifted and thrown against the nearby wall. Chains that had been hanging there clasped themselves around Emma's wrist and ankles. Emma was crying and begging for her to stop but Maleficent merely let out a cruel laugh. Regina, though slightly turned on by the cries of the former White Knight, was beginning to worry that she should put a stop to this before it got out of hand, but she kept her mouth shut fearing what Maleficent might think. Regina was snapped out of her deep thinking when she heard the crack of her favorite whip. Emma screamed in agony as the tip of the whip landed across her chest cutting her open. Emma felt warm blood slowly seep from her wound down her breast and stomach. Maleficent leaned back and watched Emma quiver from the pain before bring the whip down again. Another slice across her chest formed an X. Another cry of pain and Emma let the flow of tears come without a fight. She was becoming hysterical and breathing started to become difficult once more. Maleficent moved to her stomach, enjoying each scream of pain Emma made and watching the bright red blood shine off of Emma's pale skin. After the whip went down on Emma's stomach for the fifth time Regina could no longer sit by; Maleficent was beginning to get out of control. She didn't want Emma permanently scarred, that lowers the value of her property; at least that is what she told herself.

"Maleficent." Regina called out kindly, but Maleficent did not answer she was too into hearing the sounds Emma was making. Another crack of the whip and Emma's hoarse voice could barely make out a sound. "MALEFICENT!" Maleficent stopped her hand in midflight and gave Regina a threatening look. Regina tried to compose herself before she continued. "I believe it is my turn, my friend." Maleficent let out a hysterical laugh.

"Of course! I completely forgot; you know me. I get too into it and forget I have to share. She's all yours." Regina marched over to Emma in fast pace but tried slowing herself down not wanting to look too eager to get to her broken up slave. Maleficent went to hand her the whip but Regina ignored it. She unchained Emma from the wall and grabbed a hold of her to stop her from collapsing on the floor. Emma rested her heavy head against Regina's shoulder breathing her scent; roses and apples.

"Well I can't have you bleeding on my bed so let me partially heal you." Emma felt a warm sensation surround her body and most of the pain slipped away. Emma found her legs and stood up on her own with most of the weakness gone. "Get on the bed pet." Emma obeyed her Mistress and laid on her back waiting for the next set of torture to come.

"What toys are you planning on using on her?" Maleficent asked excitedly.

"None."

"None?" Maleficent replied looking disappointed and surprised.

"Yes, If I go hard on her too than she won't be able to handle both of us later."

"Saving the best for last then?"

"Exactly." But was that really the reason? Regina didn't know anymore; all she knew was her pet was hurting from Maleficent and she wanted to be soft with her. Emma still hadn't mentally healed yet from all of Regina's abuse. This was the point in time that you are supposed to be nice to your slave so that they obey you not because they have to but because they want to. Both Regina and Maleficent climbed on the bed, Maleficent propped her upper body against the bed post so she could watch them properly, and Regina crawled over to Emma. Emma was still terrified, she couldn't get a hold of her emotions and, even though Regina had said she was going to be gentle, it did not make any of it go away. Emma's eyes were nearly bulging out of her head as Regina crept closer and she flinched as Regina reached out to her. "It's ok, Emma." She reached in slowly and brushed her hand against Emma's cheek. Emma's breathing slowed but only slightly. Regina straddled her then bent down and kissed Emma's lips softly. "I'm not going to hurt you, OK?" Emma could only nod in response and if it had been any other time Regina would have punished her for not responding with words. Instead Regina kissed her cheek, then her neck, and stayed there sucking on it. Emma could feel how soft Regina was being and her body was slowly relaxing. Regina kissed back up Emma's neck and attached her lips to hers. It was a soft deep kiss, nothing that Emma had experienced so far with Regina. Emma could still taste some of herself on Regina's tongue as it gently flicked about in her mouth. As the kiss deepened Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her in close. At this moment she didn't care that this woman had done horrible and unspeakable things to her, she was being soft and kind and Emma needed that right now. Regina shifted on top of Emma until her knee was up against Emma's cunt. She grinded her knee against it and Emma made a cute moan into Regina's mouth. Emma felt Regina's lips curl into a smile and she did it again. Another moan, but these moans were different, this wasn't just plain lust, this was a wanting moan. A moan that said "I need this" and Regina was happy to oblige.

Regina started on a steady rhythm, enjoying the wet warmth against her knee. Their lips broke apart and Regina lowered her head into Emma's neck showering it with warm kisses. Emma nuzzled her own head into Regina's shoulder as she pulled Regina closer still. Regina had begun to speed up and Emma spread her legs to allow more contact. Regina lifted her head wanting to see Emma's face. She smiled when she saw Emma's eyes closed and her face filled with pleasure. Emma's mouth was slightly open and making soft grunting noises. Her forehead was sort of furrowed and she would bite down on her lip from time to time.

"Tell me you want me." Regina said barely above a whisper to Emma. Emma let out a moan of pleasure when Regina jabbed her knee hard against her clit.

"I want you, Mistress."

"Ask me to fuck you properly like the whore you are." Emma couldn't help herself. For some reason she wanted Regina to do this to her, to fuck her soft and slow.

"Please, Mistress, fuck me like a proper whore. I need it."

"I know you do." Regina growled into her ear. Regina shifted so that her dripping wet pussy was on top of Emma's right leg and slipped her hand between Emma's thighs. Emma arched her back as Regina played with her clit; it was soft and slow just like Emma needed. Regina placed her tongue along Emma's hardened bud on her breast. Emma's hips were gyrating against Regina's fingers as her body heated up. Regina sucked on Emma's nipple making the younger woman beneath her twitch and grunt.

Maleficent preferred watching Regina be rough and violent with people, yet watching Regina being painfully slow with Emma was making her hot. She parted her legs and began rubbing her pussy just as slowly as Regina was going on Emma's. Emma felt her body tighten and her stomach grow warm; she was getting close. Regina stopped playing with Emma's clit and entered two digits into her tight center. Regina instantly felt how ready Emma was to be released; the walls around her fingers were already pulsating.

"Do you want to cum?" Regina asked her.

"Yes Mistress." Emma answered breathlessly.

"Ask nicely." Maleficent was on the verge of reaching climax and was ready to burst but she waited, she wanted to cum when Emma came.

"Please," Emma could barely get the words out, she was busy trying to concentrate on not releasing her juices before she was given permission. She wanted to please her Mistress by showing how obedient she was. "I want to cum...I need...I need it. Please Mistress..." Regina put her whole body into fucking Emma with her fingers and Emma's face was strained trying to not cum before permission. Regina kissed Emma cheek so softly it could have been confused with lovingly. She put her lips right beside Emma's left ear.

"You may cum," she whispered. Emma's body immediately reacted; her upper body lifted up from the bed and Regina wrapped her one arm around Emma's back pulling her in, wanting to feel Emma against her as she came. Emma's toes curled and her muscles tightened to the point of pain as the power of the pleasure took over her body. Regina held her as she came down from her cloud of ecstasy. Emma's soft finger glided down Regina's smooth olive colored back as she enjoyed the smell of roses and apples Regina's body gave off. Maleficent came as she watched Emma cum hard from Regina. She let out a moan from her release and already wanted more; it was time for them both to fuck her.

Emma opened her eyes to see Regina staring down at her; her eyes were calm as if a long storm had just passed. Regina stroked Emma's face and Emma leaned into it as something stirred in her heart. Emma's eyes showed panic as Maleficent's claws ensnared her right arm. Regina fell off as Emma was pulled away; whatever moment they were having was now gone.

"I think it's time for the both of us now. No more being gentle." Maleficent clapped her hands and a cylinder shaped leather wrapped strap on appeared in a puff of smoke in her hand. "It's a bit of an invention of mine. I have no doubt you've seen one before being the whore that you are, but mine is a bit different. Do you see these leather straps?" Maleficent pointed them out before stepping in to them. She fastened them tight so that the leather cylinder shaped dildo was up against her clit. She started stroking the shaft and a shiver went down her spine. "This allows me to wear it while I fuck you and I enchanted it so I can feel every moment of it." Emma looked back to Regina hoping she would put a stop to this, but Regina had an evil grin on her face.

"I want a turn with that." Regina said slyly.

"You already had your turn fucking her. If you had just played with her instead I would let you use it, but you fucked her." Regina looked disappointed. "You can have her mouth; it won't be of any use to me. I have a feeling those lips have never surrounded a cock before and I don't like the feeling of teeth on mine." Regina had a bitter look on her face but crawled towards Emma's mouth.

"Be good." Regina stated sternly, pointing a finger at Emma before wrapping her legs around Emma's face. Emma did want to please Regina; she had given her what she needed and now she wanted to repay her for it. Emma stuck her tongue out parting Regina's folds and tasting her. She flicked her tongue against Regina clit, getting a short moan from her Mistress. Maleficent cackled and grabbed Emma's legs forcing them apart so Maleficent could see all of her. Maleficent stroked her fake cock a few times before roughly sliding it in. A stifled shout came from Emma causing a vibration against Regina.

"Oh my, for a whore you are awfully tight," Maleficent sighed, "I guess you have never been with a man before." Maleficent pulled out to see traces of blood on her toy; she laughed at the sight of it and then plunged into Emma once more. Regina felt warm tears against her inner thighs as Emma began to cry from the intrusion. Regina had to suppress another urge to stop this; she slapped the side of Emma's face.

"Come on pet, I made you cum now you have to make me cum." Emma's arms traced around Regina's legs as her tongue slithered around Regina's core. The older woman shivered as Emma began making circular patterns; she began to mindlessly grind against Emma's mouth. Maleficent's lust had grown to an uncontrollable limit and she began to vigorously slide in and out of Emma. Emma began to cry out into Regina only causing Regina more pleasure from the vibrations. Maleficent leaned forward and started kissing and biting Regina's neck and back. Both women began to swim in ecstasy and all they could think of was their own enjoyment. The pain Emma was in was close to unbearable, she could feel Maleficent tearing her apart; stretching her to her limit. Maleficent began to pick up speed and thrust into the younger woman harder.

"Oh my, your little whore is tight Regina. I haven't been inside a girl like this in years." She smacked Emma's ass leaving a red hand print. "Do you like it when I fuck you slut? Tell me you like it!" Emma was weeping beneath Regina and could not speak, but she did not like this. She was being violated like no woman ever should and all she could think about is how she wished death would take her. Maleficent was getting close but she didn't want to release yet, she wanted to enjoy this; she had spoken the truth it had been many years since she had taken a woman. Regina was riding Emma's face now and Emma was doing her best to just concentrate on her Mistress. She stuck her tongue inside Regina; her taste all around her. Regina let out a moan of reassurance making Emma want to work harder. Her tongue twirled, flicked, and twisted inside Regina.

Maleficent reached around Regina, and harshly twisted Regina's hardened buds creating a squeal from the Evil Queen. Emma had pulled out of Regina and returned to working on her swollen clit. Regina felt her legs tighten and heat rising her in her face. Emma sucked on Regina's clit, licking it at the same time, and after a few more exquisite licks Regina's body rocked in a blinding orgasm. Waves of pleasure washed over her and she rode them out on Emma's face. As she was coming down Maleficent grabbed her and threw her on her back. Maleficent pulled out of Emma and climbed on top of Regina. Regina tried to push her off, but she was pinned down too quickly. Regina cried out when Maleficent entered her without consent.

"Maleficent! Ahh! Stop this now!" But Maleficent's eyes were dark and filled with a fury that terrified Regina. Maleficent continued, ignoring Regina's pleads to stop.

"Fuck Regina, you always feel good, although you are not as tight as your slave. But then again when you go about fucking everything that moves you tend to be a little looser."

"Fuck you!" Regina spat. Maleficent laughed and then moaned as response. Regina closed her eyes letting it happen and waiting for it to be over. Her eyes opened in shock as she heard something crashing beside her. She could no longer feel Maleficent and saw that she was in a heap on the floor surrounded by a knocked over table and broken bottles. Regina's mouth hung slightly open as she saw the White Knight standing beside her on the bed. Emma had pushed Maleficent off, trying to protect her Mistress. Regina felt a sudden rush of joy that she had not experienced in years, but it was quickly short lived as Maleficent stood up furious.

"You filthy animal! How dare you lay hands on me like that!" Maleficent lunged at Emma but Regina got between her.

"Maleficent, dear, she was just trying to protect her Mistress." Regina stated calmly.

"While we are together we are both her Mistress!" Rage blazing, "Is that not what you told her?!"

"...Yes."

"I want her."

"What?"

"I want her! I want to take her back to my castle where you are not around and have my way with her there."

"I won't give her to you, she's mine!"

"I don't mean forever you stupid woman!" Maleficent shouted hotly. "Just for a day, one full day in my castle with just me and her." Regina went quiet, she didn't want to give Emma to this woman, but Emma had attacked her and in Maleficent's mind she has a right to revenge. If Regina didn't give it to her without a proper excuse then she would be seen as weak and unfriendly to the only ally she had left.

"Alright."

"What?!"

"Shut up!" Maleficent screamed at Emma. Emma got down on her knees and grabbed Regina's arm

"Mistress, please no, I've been good." She was crying again and Regina didn't want to see that, but there was nothing she could do, at least in her mind that is what she believed. "I've been good haven't I?" Regina turned away from her not wanting to see anymore, but Emma continued on. "Please! I'll do better! Don't let her take me from you!" Regina's heart skipped a beat at the few words.

"If you are going to take her then take her now." Regina jerked her arm out of Emma's grasp and got off the bed before exiting the room. Maleficent looked at her with gleaming eyes; she picked up the leash that was lying nearby.

"Play nice pet or I swear it will be worse in the end."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters if I did they would be canon**

**Author's note: Thank you all that left nice reviews I hope you are enjoying it. If you do not like where I am going with this fic then you can stop reading. I apologize it took so long this is over 11,000 words and I took my time with it. Enjoy**

Chapter 8: A new beginning

The ride over to Maleficent's castle was quiet. Maleficent made her sit next to her where she mindlessly played with her hair and stroked her skin, almost like she was trying to be nice and calming. They arrived at her castle around early afternoon and she was dragged out by her own guards. They wore brighter armor then Regina's; it actually reminded Emma a bit of her own armor. The design on their chest plates were that of a dragon and their clothing underneath was a darker green. Two men grabbed each one of her shoulders and lead her through the large brown doors of the castle.

"Put her in the dungeons for now. I need my rest." Before being dragged away Maleficent planted a warm gentle kiss on Emma's cheek. "I'll see you soon pet." The words were said with kindness and it sent a cold chill down Emma's spine. The way the words were spoken told Emma that what would happen later today was going to be worse then what Regina ever put her through. The guards did as they were told and Emma was taken down to the damp dungeons with nothing still on her body but the collar and leash. When the door shut and locked behind her Emma squinted to look around in the dark to make sure she was alone before she ran back to the door and tried to open it. She knew the attempt was futile but when panic flows through your veins it becomes rather hard to think clearly. Emma used to be a great warrior, who was wonderful under pressure and now look at her. Acting like a scared child, banging and clawing at a well locked metal door. She screamed out her fear and cried out her pain. She was frightened. She wished her father was there to tell her that everything would be ok, except, her father never did that for her once in her life. The warmest thing he had ever shown her was a small smile when she was being knighted by him. She had always been strong and never truly needed her parents, it was mostly a want. But now dealing with a fear Emma never thought she would ever face, she needed them. Like always they were nowhere to be found.

Emma backed away from the door until her back hit the wall where she fell to the cold floor crying out. She held her now bruised and bleeding hands close to her chest. Eventually she stopped screaming, once her voice went hoarse, but the tears just kept coming. She was physically and emotionally drained. Emma could feel her eyes growing heavy because of it. She wondered what Regina was doing without her when sleep finally took over.

Emma awoke from her short sleep with a jolt after guards had thrown a bucket of cold water on her.

"Wake up, whore." Said the guard to her left.

"Yes," said the other "our queen cannot wait to get her hands on you now that she is well rested." Emma didn't respond since her brain was still trying to function after being awoken so suddenly and harshly. The guards did not care to wait and grabbed Emma's arms and lifted her up. They started their ascent up from the dungeons with Emma's toes dragging. She wasn't going to fight for fear of what the guards might do.

"You think this one will survive?" Asked the one guard.

"I don't know. The last one didn't." The other replied. They both let out a cruel laugh and Emma felt bile rise in her throat. Emma was shivering by the time they had reached Maleficent's large chambers that were filled with red, green, and black colors. It was dark now; Emma could see moonlight peeking through the curtains even though the room was brightly lit from all the candles flickering in the room. Maleficent sat waiting on the foot of her bed, sipping a small glass of champagne. She was wearing a sheer robe that was open down the center, allowing her skin to be touched by the cool air that ran through the castle. Emma could see that she was already naked. Maleficent's firm breasts had their dark pink nipples perfectly erect and, as her legs uncrossed to stand, Emma could see Maleficent's V shaped pussy with short dark curls showing. Maleficent frowned seeing the state Emma was in.

"Aw, you boys got her wet...that's my job." The men chuckled once they saw Maleficent smile at her own joke. "You may leave." She spoke, waving them off in the process. Emma cowered in fear as Maleficent drew close to her. "It's ok dear. No, no come here." Maleficent gently took Emma's hands in hers and looked at them with what appeared to be concern. "Did we bang and claw at the walls? Speak up girl!" Emma jumped.

"The doors." Maleficent nodded her head in understanding.

"Well I can't have you hurt already, can I?" Emma shook her head knowing what she meant; Regina liked a clean slate herself when playing. Emma felt her hands warm and a small stinging sensation. "There we go, all better." She kissed the tips of Emma's fingers before letting them go. "You're probably scared, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mistress." Her voice was shaking slightly. Maleficent let out a deep, short chuckle.

"You should be. I am going to tell you something about your so called Mistress Regina. She was once my slave." Emma didn't know what to think about this information since her brain was buzzing from her fear and panic, so she stayed silent and let Maleficent continue. "How else do you think she learned it all? A natural talent? Please, that thing was so innocent when I first met her. I helped turn her into what she is now. She was such a good little pet too, always willing to please at the drop of a dime. Now she has you and suddenly she doesn't mind her Mistress. Silly thing thinks we are equals. I don't know what she sees in you but Regina needs reminding of her place. So I am going to use you until I grow tired of your screaming and I will bring you back to her broken and bleeding."

"No!" Emma cried out. She was so frightened of what was going to come she didn't care if she seemed pathetic any more. She grabbed a hold of Maleficent hands, desperately hoping her touch would make the woman change her mind; it of course did not.

"Yes." Maleficent said almost in a hiss. "When I show Regina what I have done to you she will remember what I am capable of and become a good little slave again." Maleficent threw Emma's hands aside and grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"No! Please don't do this! Please!" Emma shouted at Maleficent as she dragged her towards the bed. Maleficent's dragon like strength seemed to be coming out when she lifted Emma up on the bed with one arm. As soon as Maleficent let her out of her grip Emma tried to scurry away, but Maleficent was faster. She grabbed Emma's legs and pulled her back. Maleficent got on top of Emma's wet naked body, warming it with her own. She pinned Emma's arms above her head and looked down at her with a fierce expression.

"That's enough! You are a slave and nothing more! If I want to fuck you until you bleed to death then that's what I will do and you will take it with pleasure." Emma stopped struggling; it was true, she was nothing but a slave now. The warrior and fighter were long gone; this was Emma's place now. Maleficent smiled when the more petite body underneath her stopped squirming. "Good girl." Maleficent bit down on Emma's neck, right where the pulse was strongest. Emma screamed in pain as she felt Maleficent's teeth dig deep into her flesh, breaking skin and causing her to bleed. Maleficent licked up the blood enjoying the metallic taste in her mouth. "Mmm, Regina really hasn't been feeding you has she? You taste fresh and pure." Maleficent moved down to her collarbone and repeated herself. Emma lifted up her back from the immense pain. She could feel warm blood drip down her body. Maleficent pecked kisses down to Emma's firm breast. Emma tried to stifle a moan when Maleficent captured one of her hardened buds in her mouth. She sucked on it tenderly while licking the tip of it with her tongue. Emma couldn't help herself, the touch was sweet and she let out a more willing moan. "Already so willing, hmm pet?" Maleficent purred in her ear. Emma felt the bile rise in her throat again. She felt disgusted with herself for wanting any form of a kind touch, even if it was from the woman that was raping her. But it was short lived. Maleficent bit down hard like all the others onto her erect nipple, cutting it open with her teeth. The scream was so loud it reverberated off the bedroom walls making it even louder.

Emma's tears flooded down her face onto the bed sheets beneath her, mixing with her blood. Emma could feel Maleficent's wet core on her stomach, drenching it in her juices. Maleficent was clearly aroused and as much as she wanted to fuck her little pup she knew she needed to take her time with this one. She released Emma's breast, which was now bleeding like all the other bite wounds, and licked down to Emma's center. Emma couldn't help but struggle now, she had an idea of what Maleficent was going to do. Maleficent responded by biting Emma's right inner thigh.

"Stop it now or I'll do much worse." Maleficent said over Emma's cries. Emma looked down and saw Maleficent's mouth stained with her blood. She stopped struggling but couldn't get her body to stop shaking. Maleficent nuzzled her nose into Emma's wet folds. She could smell Emma's arousal, the poor girl just couldn't help herself, no one can control how their body reacts. But that wasn't going to stop Maleficent from using it against her. "My, what a slut we are. Is Regina not taking good enough care of you that you are so wanting of someone else's touch?" Came Maleficent's muffled voice. Emma covered her face with her free hands as she wept. Was she really this much of a whore that she liked being raped? Maleficent grinned at her victory before dipping her tongue between Emma's legs. Her clit was erect and sensitive so when Maleficent touched it Emma groaned while her hips gently pushed against Maleficent's tongue, wanting more contact with the older woman. Emma got caught in Maleficent's web of pleasure and had already forgotten what she was capable of. Emma cried out in agony when Maleficent, once again, dug her teeth into her sensitive area. She hit her fist on the bed and squirmed around until Maleficent let go of her clit.

"Please no more!" Emma cried out. "I'll do anything please!"

"It doesn't work like that, dear." Maleficent said, her head still between Emma's legs. Maleficent slid two fingers into Emma, making the young woman arch her back. Maleficent allowed her tongue to barely press against Emma's clit that was slightly bleeding as she curled her fingers and started a quick pace in and out of her. Pain mixed with pleasure overwhelmed Emma and she felt her hips involuntary thrust into Maleficent. She was still in tears and hating her body for reacting this way, for almost wanting it.

"No..." She whimpered out as she felt the usual warmth in the pit of her stomach and her muscles tighten. Emma's eyes opened wide as her orgasm hit her hard. It shook her body and her toes curled as she screamed out.

"Was that good, pet?" Maleficent said straightening herself out and running her wet fingers over Emma's stomach. All she got in return were the sounds of Emma's crying and heavy breathing. "Well, we came without permission. So you know what that means." Emma sat straight up from the fear.

"No, no, no, no! I'm sorry Mistress. I'm sorry! I won't do it again. I promise." She put her head against Maleficent's stomach and kissed it starting from the top and then heading down to her core. She tried to grab the older woman's legs so she could pull her on top of her, but Maleficent grabbed the back of her collar.

"We will get to that later, dear, but first you need a lesson. Now get on your stomach with your feet on the floor." Emma just sat there and cried like a lost child. How did life get so bad so quick? "Do it!" Emma jumped and then did as she was told as slowly as possible. Maleficent didn't mind this; it gave her time to grab her whip that was sitting in her closet. "I assure you my dear, this is going to hurt." Maleficent laughed as she cracked the whip in the air and Emma flinched. Before she unleashed her torture she cascaded her fingers down Emma's clear back."What a pity that I must ruin this perfect back. You can blame Regina for that." She pushed Emma's head down into the bed and straightened up. She took aim; she wanted the first one right in the center. The whip cracked through the air and Emma screamed as her flesh was torn open. Emma felt her back sting and throb from the after effects. She bit down on her lip and tasted blood from putting on too much pressure. Maleficent stood back and admired her well done aim; right in the center, just like she wanted. Years of practice makes all the difference. Maleficent raised her arm for a second time and came down hard, making contact across Emma's bleeding back. The cut was angled sideways and blood was dripping down Emma's back. Despite Emma's throat being dry and hoarse she was still able to let out a blood curdling scream that could be heard by the guards out in the hallway. Before Emma had enough time to prepare for the next one she felt the whip slice her again. A hoarse cry came out and her legs were shaking. Emma could feel nothing but the overwhelming pain on her back. She was exhausted and just wanted it to end. After the fourth hit of the whip Emma didn't have the strength to scream and by the fifth her legs buckled. She fell hard on the floor and her head felt as light as a feather. The room was spinning and growing dark. Maleficent rolled her eyes; it seemed the young thing couldn't take it. Then again she has had such little food, sleep, and physical rest from Regina's torture that it wasn't really surprising. But to assume that Maleficent had the mental stability to realize this would be an understatement. Maleficent grabbed Emma's collar and easily tossed her on the bed. Emma curled into a ball, crying into her knees, doing her best to ignore the stabbing pain in her back and the warm trickles of blood falling down onto the bed. Maleficent left Emma to whimper on the bed like an injured animal while she returned to the closet, whip in hand, to trade toys. Emma yelped when she felt Maleficent's claws wrap around her ankles pulling her out of the position she was in.

Emma felt her heart drop at seeing Maleficent wearing the same toy she had the day before at Regina's. Maleficent forced her legs apart before crawling on top of the bed. Emma was nearly hyperventilating at this point. She was too frightened to say anything, believing it would only make it worse. The older woman looked down at Emma with possession. She had plans to bring Emma back so broken that she would be useless to Regina. That was of course, if she lived through this. The old witch teased Emma first by stroking the tip of the toy against Emma's wet center, enjoying the fearful noises Emma made. She waited until Emma had relaxed a bit, her body slightly enjoying the feeling, when she forcefully entered the young girl. Emma cried out and Maleficent put a hand on her chest forcing the girl to stay on the bed. Maleficent started with a fast hard pace and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of tight walls around her fake cock.

"Fuck, little princess." Maleficent moaned out, keeping her pace. Emma's eyes had rolled to the back of her head from the pain. Maleficent didn't look down but she had no doubt that the young thing was bleeding. The young girl never took cock and not to mention she was being far from gentle. She grabbed Emma around the throat and squeezed. "Look at me." Maleficent growled. Emma forced her eyes to focus and saw bright blue eyes staring down hungrily. As her grip tightened Emma found breathing to become difficult and grabbed with both hands at Maleficent's arm. It was, of course, no good, for the older woman's dragon like strength was becoming more prominent. Emma watched in horror as Maleficent's eyes turned from blue to green and how the pupil turned into that of a reptile's. Maleficent's strength had increased making the pounding between Emma's thighs even worse. The bed was starting to move from the force and Maleficent lowered her head to kiss the princess. She forced her tongue into Emma's throat as she struggled for air. Emma felt her tongue explore her mouth as she went harder. Emma's lips started to turn blue. Suddenly becoming frightened for her life she tried to push Maleficent off but to no success. Maleficent finally pushed herself up and released Emma from her grip. Emma gasped for air and enjoyed the feeling of air finding its way back into her lungs.

"Shit…You feel so good." Because of Emma panicking her walls had tightened even more, bringing Maleficent to the edge. Emma looked away as rough hands grabbed and fondled her breast. Maleficent was getting close and as bad as she wanted to cum she needed to finish ruining the younger woman. She pulled out and Emma thought for a moment she had finished, it was over. "Turn over." Maleficent demanded breathlessly.

"W-what?" Emma coughed out still trying to get control back over her breathing. Emma felt a sting before she saw the hand come at her face.

"Turn. Over." Emma slowly and painful turned over to her stomach shaking from anticipation of what was going to happen next. Emma was still bleeding but Maleficent just ignored it, they will heal over on their own eventually. She smacked Emma on the ass as a warning of what she was going to do.

"No. My Mistress, please! Anything but that!"

"Silence!" Emma bit down on her tongue to keep from shouting out again. Maleficent spread Emma's cheeks and chuckled when she felt that Emma's body was shaking. With one hand she grabbed Emma's hair, making the girl's head come up in an uncomfortable position and with the other guided the strap on into Emma's tight ass. Emma shouted out from the intrusion and Maleficent couldn't help but moan and gasp from the sensation. She started on just as rough of a speed as she did before. Maleficent looked down and saw blood starting to come out of Emma's ass. She laughed and started thrusting into her harder, enjoying Emma's cries of pain. Emma's whole body was in pain. She could feel warm blood coming from her back, in-between her thighs, and now from behind her. The tight feeling of Emma's ass was becoming too much for Maleficent and she could feel her knees starting to buckle. So she repositioned herself so that her body was directly on top of Emma. She wrapped her arms around Emma so she had something to hold onto. The pain was becoming too intense and Emma could feel herself wanting to black out, but she was afraid of what Maleficent might do to her body if she wasn't conscious. To keep herself awake Emma closed her eyes and tried to remember home, her men, and happier times. Except her mind did not go there; it went to Regina. Her mind replayed the memory of Regina being soft and gentle with her. How the older woman had softly caressed her body and kissed her kindly. How that moment had been so different from every other moment they had together and how Emma longed to be back with her.

Maleficent was getting close and was ignoring the fact that Emma was no longer screaming, she was too focused on the fact that she was getting close. Her muscle started to tense and her toes curled. She let out a roar as she came hard. She collapsed on top of Emma feeling the warm blood from her back against her breast.

"You're a good girl." Maleficent whispered in Emma's ear. Emma couldn't help but allow the tears to fall; she felt so dirty and unclean. Maleficent pulled out of her slowly. The fake cock was covered in Emma's blood. Maleficent stepped back and took a look at Emma. Perfect. She would be permanently scarred from the whipping so whenever Regina had sex with Emma she would see or feel them, reminding Regina of her. She was bleeding from both openings and as hard as Maleficent had fucked her she had no doubt she had punctured or ripped something. The older mistress retrieved Emma's leash and hooked it on to her collar. "Come pet it's time to take you home."

Regina was waiting impatiently in her chair in the dining hall. Maleficent was late and Regina had a rather large knot in her stomach. She should have never let Emma go home with that crazy bitch. The things she did to her alone and what she might do to…Regina shuddered at the thought. Regina knew she had been rough and cruel to Emma but it was nothing like what Maleficent did to her slaves. It was always about sex and power with Maleficent and she had a taste for younger women. She enjoyed destroying them before any man laid a hand on them. Regina stood up and paced around the room; her heels clacking perfectly with every even pace. She heard a door open to her right but ignored it and continued to pace.

"Unless you are here to inform me that they are here I do not want you anywhere near me!" The guard swallowed hard, but continued.

"That is why I am here your majesty; they have arrived." Regina looked up at him beaming but it quickly faded away when she saw how pale the man was.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The guard stood there unable to find words for fear of being punished for being the bearer of bad news. "Speak, you imbecile!" The guard jumped causing a rattling noise to come from all his armor.

"I..i..it's the princess my queen…sh..sh…she's badly injured." Regina's face grew red with rage and the guard had to jump out of the way as a fireball came flying towards his head. Regina marched right by her cowering guard and headed towards the entrance. Her heart was racing as was her mind; what had Maleficent done to her slave? Regina could hear the sound of Emma in pain and she sped up her pace; as she rounded the corner Regina nearly fell from the sight. Emma, on all fours, was dripping with blood and her entire body was shaking as if just sitting there was too much. A small pool of blood had already started to form around Emma's broken body. Regina saw where most of the blood was coming from; whatever Maleficent had done to poor Emma had caused her to bleed vaginally and anally. Emma's back had some time to heal and even if Regina ran over and healed her now all the marks that had been made would become scars. She was pale from the loss of blood; Maleficent must have made sure not to heal her so she could show Regina what she was capable of.

"What have you done to her?!" Regina shouted. Maleficent, who had been smiling, frowned at Regina's reaction.

"I don't think that is how we speak to old friends, Regina." Regina could feel her blood boiling; she was done with Maleficent.

"Look at the state she is in!" She walked over to Emma and pointed at her even though she wanted to place her hands on the younger woman to let her know everything was going to be alright. "Her body is ruined because of you!"

"I was training her, I did nothing different then what you did to her."

"No, what you were doing was trying to hurt and damage her. I was trying to train her! It is going to take days if not weeks to undo the damage that you did." Maleficent looked at her with curiosity.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Regina asked furious.

"Like I hurt someone you care about." Regina was taken slightly aback by Maleficent's comment.

"I...I don't know what you mean. This is about revenge on Snow White."

"Don't lie to me Regina! I know you better than anyone in this realm. That might be how it started but I've never seen you look at someone like you look at this girl! Or how you treat her and touch her. You've never been this soft before."

"I AM NOT SOFT! She is just a thing to me, a thing that you ruined and I am tired of you ruining my things Maleficent. I no longer need you!" Regina's face was twisted with rage and she lifted her arms above her head forming a large ball of flame. Maleficent nearly missed it and the tip of her dress caught on fire. Maleficent easily stomp it out. Maleficent flashed her eyes which had turned green and shaped like that of a lizard's.

"You just made a very fatal mistake my friend. I hope you are happy with your choice." In a puff of smoke Maleficent was gone and a moment later Regina heard the sound of a carriage leaving the territory. Regina ran over to her broken slave and got down on her knees, grabbing Emma's face. Emma's eyes were out of focus and she looked weaker than ever before.

"Hey pet you are back with me now."

"M...Mistress?" Emma muttered out.

"Yes dear, it's me." As soon as Regina finished her sentence Emma collapsed into her arms. "Go get the doctor." She ordered to the closest guard. "I do not have enough magic to heal her completely. RUN!" The man in black sprinted away heading to where the doctor's quarters were. She lifted Emma up so that her arms were over her shoulders and Regina looked like she was giving her a hug. "Stay with me, you're going to make it." Regina closed her eyes and concentrated. The air around them both seem to bend and shift as Regina conjured all the magic she had and poured it into Emma's destroyed body. Regina strained to keep going as the magic began to deplete; she had most likely only healed the superficial wounds on Emma and knew, from experience, that it would not be enough to heal what Maleficent had done to her. Regina's body started to heat up from the amount of magic she was using, but she kept going. She felt Emma stir in her arms and she knew it was working, but there wasn't much magic left in her. Regina let out a small growl as the heat reached critical and she felt herself growing weak. At the last minute she let go of Emma and fell back breathing deeply. Emma was lying on the floor but the bleeding had stopped and she was moving. Regina struggled to stay conscious as she heard footsteps coming fast in the distance. The older doctor with a short white beard and the guard came up beside them. The doctor bent down to assist his queen, but Regina pulled away from him,

"Not me you old fool! Help her," she stated, pointing at a whimpering Emma. The guard stayed by Regina as the doctor went to check on Emma. He was quick yet light with his hands, examining her body.

"We must get her to a bed your majesty for me to examine her properly." Regina nodded in response and pointed at the guard.

"You...take her to my room. And be gentle!" Regina's head was swimming and her vision blurred; she was still there but was going to need help getting to her room. She called for another guard and he helped her up while the other one lifted Emma into his arms. They slowly made it to Regina's chamber where the guard laid down Emma on her back on the comfortable bed. Regina was being helped by one of her guards and was placed on the edge of the bed next to Emma. The doctor came over to finish his examination and looked up to Regina with a grim face.

"I'm afraid, my queen, that though you did your very best to heal her it only worked for the wounds outside her body." Regina held her breath trying to keep control over her emotions because panic was coursing through her. The doctor pointed at Emma's stomach. "Do you see that bruise there, my lady, it is from her stomach bleeding out...Whatever Maleficent did to her it punctured her stomach. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."

"Out."

"But my-"

"OUT!" They all scampered out the door leaving Regina alone with her slave. Regina knew she couldn't lose Emma, there was something there; she couldn't deny it anymore. She just attacked Maleficent for this girl and she had never raised a hand to Maleficent for any other reason than to protect her own life. A single tear escaped her and she quickly wiped it away. No, she needed Emma alive so she could show Snow White; that is all. Nothing more, nothing less. She just kept repeating those words in her head trying to convince herself of it. Love was weakness after all. Regina reached out to touch Emma's face but stopped halfway and balled her hand into a fist. Regina took several deep breaths and forced herself up off the bed. Her body swayed, wanting her to sit back down but she fought it and quietly exited the room. With assistance of the castle walls Regina made her way down to the dining hall and found her chair. She composed herself; she needed to look tough for who she was about to call.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" She cried out. She waited in silence and flicked off some fluff that was lying on her red coat. "Rumple, get your ass here now." She stated in her firm voice when he had not shown up.

"Calm down dearie, I heard you the first time I was just busy." Regina looked behind her chair to see Rumpelstiltskin standing in a corner wearing his usual smile.

"Good, now come here."

"You called me so how you about you walk over here." Regina shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She guessed, despite her attempt to show she was fine, Rumple already knew what state she was in. When she didn't respond to him he let out a hearty laugh and walked over to her, light on his feet. "Are we weak after trying to heal our pet, dearie?"

"So you know why I called you?"

"I do and you aren't going to like the price."

"What is it?" She asked in a calm voice even though her heart was pounding against her chest.

"If you want me to heal your pet you are going to have to give up the one thing you have learned to not be able to live without." Regina looked confused; she had worked her entire life to make sure she was independent and had nothing anyone could take from her making her weaker.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Magic. Your magic to be exact." Regina nearly threw up at the thought. She was known throughout the land for her powerful magic. If she gave it up she wouldn't have anything; the people would rebel and she would be dead. Rumple could see her stress. "I promise to keep it a secret. The only way anyone will know is if you tell them."

"Or if I am attacked and don't have the power to show my men! They'll run off and leave me!"

"Why on earth would you be attacked? Haven't made any new enemies have we?" Regina gave him a dirty look and he smiled back at her. "I'm sure Maleficent didn't take it personally." Regina gave him a weak smile. "So what is your decision my dear?" Regina could feel her heart racing and she was slightly sweating around her forehead. Could she really give up magic? "Well, alright then, looks like the poor girl dies."

"No wait!" He had turned his back on her as if he was going to disappear; his face was twisted in a smile. "Ok, I'll give you what magic I have left."

"Have left?"

"I drained almost everything I had to heal what I could of my pet."

"No dearie you don't understand," He said turning back to her on his heels. "I want ALL your magic. That means your books, your potions, and the magic that flows through your veins."

"Why do you want this?"

"Because if you stay on the path you are on you will become more powerful than me and I can't let that happen. So do we have a deal?" A quill and parchment appeared in his hands and he held it out to her. Regina could now feel her pounding heart in her throat; magic had been the only thing that made people fear her. After a few moments Regina snatched the two things out of his outstretched hands. She quickly signed it and returned the items to him looking terribly worried. "Thank you my dear." He went to leave but stopped. "I have to know, why would you give up your only weapon to save a slave. Certainly you could just get another one from the many towns you rule."

"She is the daughter of my worst enemy and therefore irreplaceable."

"Of course." He smiled and then was gone with a blink of an eye.

"Wait you need to heal her!" Regina panicked. She just gave up her powers and he didn't stay to heal Emma. Regina sprinted back to her room; fear gripping her spine. She burst through the door to find Emma still lying on her back. Regina walked up to her silently and saw the bruise on her stomach was gone. Emma rolled on her side and let out a tiny sigh. Regina could see the color had returned to her face. She looked better than she was only a minute ago before she went to speak to Rumple. Regina, clutching her hands to her chest, stepped closer to Emma. Her chest was going up and down at a steady, easy pace assuring Regina that she was fast asleep. Regina reached out and brushed away a stray hair from Emma's face. She sat herself on the edge of her bed and watched the young woman as she rested.

After watching Emma sleep for some time she called the doctor back in and allowed him to examine her; this time awake. The doctor could not believe that all her symptoms of internal bleeding were gone and she looked like she had regained the majority of her blood loss. Despite her appearing better he recommended that she rest; which made Emma very happy since she was, in fact, very tired. Regina left to let her pet sleep and walked into her library. She looked around and saw gaps of missing books. It didn't take her long to conclude that those books contained magic and had been taken by Rumpelstiltskin. Regina felt her palms starting to sweat, she was terrified. If anyone found out about her not having powers anymore it would be the end of her life. She had plenty of enemies, and now a new one, who would love the chance to have her head on a stick. She shuddered at the thought of her end and hoped that making Emma hers was worth it. Regina felt like unwinding so she wanted to read her favorite book, "A Girl At The End of the World", which was actually a diary of a young girl who served during the Goblin Wars. Regina thought of the girl often and had always wondered what had happened to her. She assumed she perished during the war since the diary abruptly ends with her saying that she and a few of her fellow men were being sent behind enemy lines to find the Goblin King. Regina settled down in her comfy blood red colored chair and snapped her fingers; nothing happened. She sighed in her frustration and called out for a servant. A young woman with blonde hair and a petite figure opened the heavy door to the library then popped her head in.

"Yes m..my Queen?" Regina smirked when she heard the slight fear in the girl's voice.

"Yes, servant, fetch me my favorite book." The younger woman was confused for the queen never requested these things of the servants she usually got them herself. "I'm sorry did I stutter or are you just stupid?"

"Ah no ma'am."

"Ok well then get my book." She stressed becoming frustrated and feeling her normal rage starting to form. The servant girl stepped into the library and was fiddling with her uniform.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but which book is it?" Regina got on her feet, the flames of rage blazing inside, and turned on the girl. She backed away against the door. "I'm sorry my queen, please just tell me what you want and I shall retrieve it for you." Regina got in her servant's face and grabbed her arm.

"I wanted my book you stupid girl! But since you can't even do that then I'll take you instead." She laughed as the small woman's eye widen from fear. Everyone throughout the land knew of how Regina "took" those she wanted.

"No! My queen please! Forgive me my queen! I will go and fetch it for you!" She screamed tearing up as Regina dragged her further into the room.

"Shut up!" Regina shouted throwing her onto the ground. Regina sat down on top of her and the servant began screaming at the top of her lungs while swinging her arms at Regina. Regina did her best to try to stop the flying fists heading towards her but one made contact on her right cheek and the girl froze.

"My queen..I am sorry-" Regina's eyes appeared like monsters as she looked down at her. The sound of something hard hitting flesh echoed through the room and the girl cried out in pain. Regina had made a fist and hit the younger woman square in face. She did it again and again and again, each time the girl cried out in pain and Regina heard a crunching sound after her fourth hit. As she pulled back her fist Regina saw blood pouring out of the girl's nose as she had broken it. She looked down at the young thing quivering beneath her as she raised her fist for the fifth time, her face twisted with days of frustration, but then she stopped. Regina was looking right into her eyes, they looked just like Emma's, was this girl just as terrified as Emma had been with Maleficent. Regina's face softened and she got up off her servant.

"Go," she said to the servant. The servant either didn't hear or was too frightened to move for she did not leave. "GO!" The servant girl fought to get on her feet and ran out the library doors, tripping over her own feet. Regina sighed, what was happening to her?

She eventually retrieved her own book and read it cover to cover; feeling her body relax as she read of the carnage the girl saw every day during her battles. Regina had taken her time reading, it had nearly been an hour since she had started. She wondered how Emma was fairing. Instead of returning the book to its original place Regina left it on a table not far from the red chair; for some reason she was feeling rather tired. She guessed it had been a long day. Regina looked outside, the sun was nearly setting at this point and it would be time for dinner soon. Yet she did not feel hungry, actually, she felt rather nauseous. She slowly made her way up the stairs to her chambers. She was going to let her pet spend the night with her so she could keep an eye on her, after all she had given up her only weapon to make sure the girl lived so she might as well make sure that the investment she made lives. As she got closer to the bedroom she was feeling more and more exhausted; Regina couldn't wait to reach her bed.

Once in her room she heard the gentle sounds of Emma breathing as she slept. Regina saw her bed and couldn't help but smile, she couldn't remember the last time she was this tired. She waved her hand over her body, but once again nothing happened. Regina felt the rise of frustration again as she was used to using magic to get in and out of these tight clothes. Should she call another servant in to help her? No, how ridiculous. She could do this herself. I mean it was clothing for God sakes. She started with her tight black leather pants. They were easy enough. Next the black jacket with dark red stitching. She unbuttoned it and down to the floor it went. She smiled at herself; when was the last time she had taken off her own clothes without magic? She was still married to Snow 's father at the time. She was down to her lacy underwear and her corset, which she could not wait to take off. She untied the knot of the laces first and then started pulling on them. But she was pulling on them the wrong way, instead of getting looser it was getting tighter. After several moments of dealing with this hassle she finally swore out loud causing young Emma to stir in her sleep beneath the silky covers of her Mistress's bed. She bit her tongue and continued tugging and pulling until she finally figured out which way it was supposed to go. It fell to the floor with the rest of her clothing and Regina sighed in relief. She stood there enjoying the feeling of her body no longer being contained. She was naked now, except of course for her panties, and she was just too exhausted to find anything to wear. She dragged her feet to her bed and got under the covers with her pet. She watched the back of Emma's head as she slept before drifting off to sleep herself.

Regina wasn't sure what woke her at first in the middle of the night, but the feeling of sick rising from her stomach made her sit straight up. She hissed in pain as she felt her joints ache, perhaps she had laid in the same position for too long. Her body was glistening in the moonlight and she could feel her sheets were soaked with her own sweat. She was shivering in the night, even though during this time of year the nights were still remotely warm. She felt like she was freezing to death. She felt her stomach lurch forward as a warning of what was coming. She ran into the bathroom, fighting the pain in her legs. She barely reached her toilet in time as vomit came up and out. She was nearly sticking her head into the hole as she violently got sick. What the hell was wrong with her? She hadn't eaten dinner so it couldn't have been that. She didn't have time to think as the second wave of vomit came pouring out. Emma had woken up to the sounds of Regina being sick and carefully walked to the bathroom. She herself was still sore but for the most part she was better.

"Mistress?" Emma asked quietly.

"Go back...back to bed." Regina demanded trying to hold back yet another belly full of waste. Emma backed away to the entryway of the bathroom but did not return to bed. She watched as Regina shook; bent over trying to steady herself with her hands. "I said go back t-" But she couldn't finish for yet another mouth full came out and down the toilet. Regina's legs were burning in pain and she couldn't stand up any more. Her legs gave out from under her and she fell to her knees. Emma ran over and placed a hand on Regina's back. "Don't touch me." Regina said shrugging off Emma's touch in attempt to not appear weak in front of her slave. "I told you to go back to bed. Now do as you're told!"

"But Mistress...you're sick."

"And when I get better I'll give you a lashing you'll never forget if you don't do as you're told." Her stomach lurched again and she threw up yet another stomach full of waste. Emma felt her new built in fear attack her at Regina's threat and she did as she was told. For the rest of the night Emma laid in bed hearing Regina being sick.

Regina did not feel better the next day, in fact, she felt much worse. She was shivering in bed underneath her covers as Emma laid next to her feeling concerned. Regina had no idea what was going on, it was too early in the season to be getting sick like this. Yet she was sure this was the flu. If only she had her magic then she would have taken care of this illness already. Regina groaned as her body ached and twitched at the thought of magic.

"Should I get the physician, Mistress?" Emma asked nervously, merely wishing to help Regina.

"No!" Regina shouted. The doctor would be surprised to be called to her aid. She always healed herself for everything; he was on staff for her men and servants; that was all. If he found out she was ill he would tell the rest of the castle and she would have a full uprising on her hands eventually. "No. You will not retrieve anyone. Y-you will not even leave this room. Call the mirror in my bathroom and tell him that he is to inform the servants to bring our food here. No one is to enter or leave." Emma got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, even more concerned than before.

"Magic mirror, your queen has asked for you." A dark cloud swirled in the mirror and a face appeared after a moment. It bobbed slightly up and down and side to side staring at her with a smile, but it went away when he did not see his queen.

"What do you want?" he asked plainly.

"My mistress has asked that I call for you and-"

"Where is she?" he asked in a hurried tone and looked around for her.

"She is resting. She felt this was a meaningless task that her slave could do." Emma was surprised how well that lie came out. It wasn't that she was a bad liar but that came out a little too easy. The man in the mirror looked annoyed.

"What does she wish of me?"

"She asks that our food for the day be brought to the door, where I will retrieve it. No one is to come in or leave this room."

"Why does she command this?" he asked, forehead furrowing.

"Do you dare question your queen?" Emma asked in a stern tone. The face went from looking curious to concerned for his own safety.

"Of course not. I shall inform everyone at once." And with that he was gone. Emma smiled at herself. She was merely a slave and yet the magic mirror obeyed her command, even though it was the queen who gave it, still it was she who spoke the words. Emma wiped away her smile and returned to the bedside of her mistress.

"I..is i-it done?" Regina asked through the chattering in her teeth.

"Yes Mistress." Regina nodded in approval. She pulled the covers closer to herself, making sure that she was completely covered. She couldn't seem to get warm enough. Emma walked over to her and went to place a hand on her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked sternly.

"I am going to check your temperature, Mistress." Regina was going to protest but Emma's hand was already on her head. "You are burning up. I shall call the mirror to have one of the servants fetch cold water and a cloth." Regina wanted to fight back, she did not want her slave to be taking care of her like she was a sickly child, but she was too weak to protest any more than she already had. She laid there, her hair sticking to her face and shoulders from the amount of moisture her body was producing. The room around her was blurring and fuzzy and she could hear Emma talking in the bathroom. She returned to her after a moment and sat beside her. She went to brush away some hair from her face, but Regina slapped her hand away.

"I am not a child. I am your mistress." Emma looked away like a puppy who had been yelled at. She heard a soft knock at the door and rose to answer it. It was a young handmaiden who had brought the bucket of cold water from the kitchen. She softly shut the door and locked it after gathering the bucket of water and cloth that came with it. Emma returned to Regina's bedside who was giving her a threatening look. Emma was frightened but she knew she needed to get Regina's temperature down soon. "I'm sorry Mistress." Emma said as she started dabbing the wet cloth on Regina's burning hot forehead. The cold cloth felt good against Regina's body. She knew she did in fact need this but her pride was too strong.

"Get...off of me!" She shouted at Emma using the rest of her strength to smack at her. Emma stepped back to dodge the flying hands. She stepped into the bucket filled with cold water making her jump and spill it everywhere. "Idiot!" Regina shouted at her as the water spread across the floor.

"I'm sorry Mistress!" Emma was now freezing cold from getting the water on her still naked body, but she ignored it and ran to the bathroom in search of something to clean it up with. She found nothing and ran back looking at Regina for help. Regina scoffed.

"The cupboard. You'll find some clean sheets that you can use." Emma grabbed them and quickly started soaking up the clear water off the floor. Regina looked down at her as she felt her eyes begin to feel heavy. She groaned feeling her body throb from too much movement. "You do realize you will be washing that sheet." Emma nodded as she looked back down at the mess she had made. It didn't take Emma long to clean it up and she placed the wet sheet next to the door so she could clean it once Regina had gotten better. Regina could feel her heart pounding in her head. She was freezing and her stomach was wanting to release more vile. She looked at her slave in a hazy state. She was healthy and alive and even though Regina couldn't fully admit it, she needed her right now. "Come lay with me pet." Emma slowly made it back to the side of the bed she was originally sleeping in. She curled herself into the covers and faced Regina. She wanted to reach out to her Mistress but knew that that was not the wisest of choices. With her pet safely by her side Regina allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness.

She awoke only a few hours later in agonizing pain. She wanted to shout out but all that could escape was a groan that was loud enough to wake Emma up, who had joined her in slumber shortly after Regina, in a startled state. Emma saw the sheets drenched in Regina's sweat. Regina struggled to move but was too weak. Emma quickly got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Whatever this was it was no flu and Regina's temperature had finally reached an unsafe level.

"Magic mirror!" Emma shouted attempting to keep her cool but failing miserably. A cloud of black and purple swirled in the mirror before a floating head appeared.

"What is it now?" he asked in an irritated voice, was not happy taking orders from a slave.

"Regina is in need of a bath. But do not bother warming it up, Regina can just do so with her magic." The head raised an eyebrow.

"If her majesty can turn the water hot why not just summon the water as well?"

"Because she is the queen! And the whole purpose for having servants like you is so she does not have to do these petty things herself!" The magic mirror's face snarled at her but kept quiet before disappearing. Emma started to pace back and forth in front of the door making glances at Regina who was struggling to move and her breathing becoming ragged. What was taking them so long? There was a soft knock at the door sending relief through Emma's body. She opened the door and saw several servants carrying buckets of water. They handed them to her one by one as she placed them inside the room. Once she was handed that last one she slammed the door shut without another word and carried two of them to the bathroom. She had received enough buckets to fill it half way up. That would have to do. She ran back to Regina and flung back the sheets. Luckily Regina was still naked other than her panties which were fine where they were. "Come Mistress, you need to get in the tub. Your fever has gotten too high and you are going to die if I do not get it down." Regina wanted to protest but could not even speak a word. Emma pulled her up and wrapped one of Regina's arms around her neck. She lifted with all her strength and, despite still being weak from her time with Maleficent, was able to get Regina out of bed. The woman was heavier than expected but Emma kept her up. She heard Regina moan in agony as she dragged the woman towards the tub of cold water.

She placed Regina in slowly for fear that too quick of exposure to the cold would bring her body into shock. Regina slumped down into the cold water, too weak to even lift her head. Seeing Regina too weak to even do this simple task made Emma take a deep breath then step into the cold water. Her body instantly rejected her action. She felt her muscles tense and her skin react painfully to the sudden change of temperature. She gritted her teeth ignoring it and got into the tub behind Regina. She wrapped her arm around Regina's chest and pulled her in close. She lifted Regina's head back so that it gently landed on Emma's shoulder and she held her. Emma was already shivering but she concentrated on the woman before her. The cold water started to work right away. Regina shifted slightly and moved her head so her nose was against Emma's neck. Emma felt Regina's breathing start to go back to normal. Emma knew she couldn't allow them both to stay in here too long so she started concentrating on the light on the wall. She watched as it slowly crept down the wall as the sun rose up away from the windows. She waited for five minutes to pass and she started feeling Regina moving around more. It had been long enough. Emma forced her stiff body out of the water first before helping Regina up. Now that her fever had gone down Regina was able to walk and stand a little, making the transition from the bathroom back to the bed easier. She placed Regina on the side of the bed she had been sleeping on since Regina's side was covered in cold sweat and Regina need something warm. She wrapped her up with blankets making sure Regina was completely covered.

"Wh-y a-r-r-e you doing this?" Regina asked. Emma stopped and looked down at Regina whose eyes did not appear as fierce and rough as they usually did, but instead looked like an injured animal; confused and frightened. Emma didn't reply because in truth she wasn't sure why either. This would have been a perfect time to run off and be free yet she couldn't bear the thought of leaving Regina here to suffer. Luckily she didn't need to answer because Regina had fallen back to sleep. Emma, now shaking from head to toe, walked over the cupboard and grabbed a blanket that was folded up. She wrapped herself in it and walked over beside Regina. She got down on the floor and curled into a ball trying to get herself warm.

Regina slept through most of the day and awoke to Emma eating food that was brought to them. Her vision was still blurred but she could see that Emma was still eating as she was told to do; on all fours eating like an animal. "Water." Regina said in a hoarse voice. Emma wiped her chin with her hand and got up on her feet. She went to Regina's tray and brought back a glass of water. She held it over Regina but she was still too weak to do anything. "Don't just stand there, help me." She felt a twinge of guilt for snapping at her pet but she had to remain looking dominate even if it killed her. Emma slid her hand onto the back of Regina's head and lifted it up while pouring the water into her open mouth. She gave her a little bit and then stopped. "What are you doing? I'm thirsty."

"I'm sorry Mistress if I give you any more you will get sick again only making you more dehydrated."

"Fine." Emma lowered Regina's head back down and returned to eating. "You look ridiculous. Use your hands." Emma looked confused. "Don't look at me like that, you know what I mean. You can go back to eating like a person." Regina closed her eyes for what only felt like a second only to wake up to see that the room was dark with only the moonlight to brighten it. She felt her body shivering again; informing her the fever was back. Emma was still awake on the floor unable to sleep when she heard Regina make a noise. She sat up and could see, even through the barest amount of light, that Regina was shivering. Emma got on her feet and, for a third time, went to call the magic mirror in the bathroom.

"Magic Mirror." She said barely above a whisper. Nothing happened. "Magic Mirror." She said a little louder and again nothing. "Magic Mirror!"

"What?!" Came an irritated voice from the mirror. The swirling clouds appeared a moment later and eventually a head. "What do you want now, slave?"

"My Mistress has asked that I take a bath. Have servants or guards deliver me some hot water."

"I don't understand why she just isn't doing these things herself." Emma had been demanding things all day for the queen and she assumed that it was because she was so ill, but if the queen was as powerful as she said why didn't she just heal herself? "What are you two doing up there?"

"I didn't realize asking questions about your queen was appropriate." Emma stated becoming defensive.

"Fine don't tell me. It's past midnight so give what few guards there are on duty some time." And with that he was gone. Emma returned to Regina with a new found curiosity of why the older woman was so ill. She wanted to ask but knew better not to. Emma grabbed the water from earlier and repeated her actions. Regina welcomed the taste of the water though it seemed stale to her from sitting for so long. Emma pulled it away after a few sips and Regina moaned in protest, but was ignored by Emma. Regina was feeling sick as her body throbbed. She felt stiff and sore and attempted to move only to let out a short cry of pain. Emma looked at her Mistress worried and hoping the water would be here quick. It took another fifteen minutes for all the water to arrive. Emma filled the tub that still had water from earlier that day with hot water. They had brought enough water to almost fill it to the top. Emma retrieved Regina who was able to walk a little to the tub. She settled into it and lied back, resting her head against the edge.

"Why is this one warm?"

"It's better for the body when you have a fever to use warm or hot water. You are supposed to only use cold water in extreme cases, like earlier." Regina nodded in understanding but other than that didn't really say anything. Regina felt disgusting, she was sure she smelled but she was too weak to wash herself.

"Wash me." She ordered in a soft tone. Emma retrieved a cloth and some scented oils from a table nearby. Emma dabbed some oil on the cloth before rubbing it onto Regina's arm that she had pulled out of the water. Emma took her time and was being as gentle as she could. Regina sat in silence as her pet washed her like a child and she attempted to stay conscious. Regina was looking around the room through her blurred vision and felt old emotions begin to find their way to the surface.

"I hate this place." Regina spat out of nowhere. Emma swallowed hard not knowing what to say and continued washing Regina. "Every place, every corner, and crack, it's like living in my own personal hell. It reminds me of him. Every bit of it. That despicable man." Tears started to fall down Regina's face as memories forced their way out of the back of her mind. "I have nowhere else to go. I am forced to sleep and eat and live in the same place where he..." Regina went quiet and Emma did not pursue. Silence took back over the room and Emma was moving to Regina's legs. Her back was facing Regina showing her the scars that Rumple did not heal as if to taunt Regina. "When I first met Maleficent I was just freshly wedded to the king. I was angry and lonely and in pain. Maleficent was friends with Leopold before that disaster with Aurora and she took an instant liking to me. I've never had any friends, my mother wouldn't allow it, and here was this beautiful woman so interested with me. She was kind and gentle. She was different than the king who was harsh to me behind closed doors. I would go visit her when the King and Snow were away. She eventually got me in her bed and it was nothing like I had ever experienced. She took her time, she made sure she didn't hurt me, it was wonderful and beautiful and I wanted more." Emma knew what was coming soon; she remembered everything Maleficent had said to her. "Then one day, it must have been several months after we started having sex, she wanted to try something on me. She explained and I said no I wasn't...comfortable with that. Well she didn't like my answer." Emma felt warm, wet hands barely touch her back. "I'm sorry." Emma felt her heart skip a beat. "I know what she is capable of; she did it to me for years. I could never say no to her because she is –_ was_ – the only friend I ever had. After all the rape and torture I received from both her and Leopold I just can't fight back when it happens. I freeze. I don't know why. I'm sorry, Emma." Emma felt like crying hearing the softly spoken words that she was sure in this moment Regina meant. But she knew what the stress of the fever must be doing to her and that if she were healthy these words would have never been spoken. "I'll most likely being dying soon." She laughed weakly. "So it looks like I'll get my wish and will finally be able to leave this place."

"Why would you be dying? This illness will leave and you'll be fine." Emma said in a tone of panic. Regina had silent tears streaming down her face as Emma made eye contact.

"I gave it all up...for you."

"Gave what up, Mistress?"

"My magic. I no longer have magic."

That night passed uneventfully after the bath. Regina returned to sleeping through the rest of the night and most of the next day. Once she awoke she was fed a little bit of bread with some water. She was able to keep it down just fine. Two days later Regina was back to full force and herself again.

"Pet." Regina said in a sharp tone as she dressed herself for the day. Emma came walking up behind her watching her lace up her corset in the mirror in the bathroom. "You are not to tell anyone of what has happened in this room the past few days, am I clear?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good." Regina went silent as she slipped on her usual dark leather pants; she felt a dress wasn't appropriate today. She needed to seem strong and bring fear to people and though the right dress did do, this nothing worked better than her trade mark pants. "Also," Regina finally said. "I am allowing you to return to wearing clothes. You will join me at the dinner table like a human. You will still be treated as a slave but no longer a beast. I think that's a nice step, don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress." Emma replied excitedly. Regina couldn't help but smile a little at seeing her pet so happy.

"I also thought we would go into town and buy you a nice collar instead of that metal one I have around your neck. I still need people to know you're my little whore. Oh, and this brings me to rule number eight; you will accompany me everywhere I go. You will always be behind me, never in front or beside, always behind. You will do as you're commanded without question. This is a big step for a slave, most don't survive this long. I am showing you off to the public so I expect you to behave and obey. If not, I'm afraid you will go back to the dungeons. Do you understand, slave?" Emma felt herself conflicted. She was finally being seen as human again but she was still nothing more than a pawn to Regina.

"Yes my Mistress." Regina turned around to face Emma now fully dressed and brushed Emma's chin with her fingers.

"That's my good little slut."


End file.
